The Next Avatar
by Martamos
Summary: Avatar Aang's death was a huge blow to the world but at the age of 122 he had had a good life with his wife Katara. Now near 16 years after his death in the Northern Water Tribe the next Avatar is about to be announced to the world. Where back writing....
1. Kya of the Water tribes

I hope you enjoy my little story here full of new and old faces (and I meen old) i got the idea after watching the Roku episode but that doesn't matter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Avatar or the characters and i hope who ever started thinking this was a go idea deserves to choke on there own up tightness.

* * *

**The Next Avatar**

Chapter 1-Kya of the Water tribes

Kya sat slumped on an ice berg about a mile from the Northern Water tribe. At 15 she had astounded her entire tribe (particularly her father) with her near effortless mastery of waterbending, she was by no means a master (Not yet) but she was powerful enough to waterbend her self out hear with ease. She looked up at the sun, it was about ten minutes an till she had to meet her master at her home in the upper city. Flinging her self off the ice she twirled her arms forming trail of water that became a board under her feet, a further more forceful twirl and she formed a small wave that she used to propel her self forward towards the city.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forgoing the normal method of travel around the city Kya formed her own way up the city. In the old days during the old war the city had been far smaller but with the coming of peace the city had grown outward and upwards and her master lived very near the top in a large house that had been the occasional home of a famous man she had mentioned once or twice but all she really knew was that he had been dead for about 15 16 years.

She finally reached her masters home at the top panting slightly due to her exertions, she passed the old

symbol over the gates(A yin yang symbol, one half looking like water the other an element she could not name) as she waterbended her way in as usual (The first task of training with her master was getting into her house, the reason why she, Prince Jak and Naly were her only pupils). As she entered the central chamber she slowed her walking and took off her coat.

Her old master sat with her back to the door, Kya knelt and bowed her head awaiting her masters approval.

"Your late" she said in a lazy tone not looking around.

Kya's stomach sank "forgive me master Katara" she said hopping that being polite might save her another lecture from the old women, she was not that lucky.

Katara got up and stretched her old limbs "you know in the 124 years I have lived you know what I have learnt" she waited but Kya did not try to respond "I have learnt that there is only one constant in the world and that is my students being late for training" she turned to Kya who was relieved to see that she was smiling, though very very old master Katara still had the look of beauty that she could see in paintings of her as a young women her hair was white but her skin was only slightly wrinkled "you remind me so much of my first pupil, so much energy and no were to put it if did not know better Id say you were related"

"You never know" joked Kya.

"I hope not" said Katara "I married him in the end"

Kya bushed in embarrassment, her training over the last few months had stopped being practical her master having decided that she had learnt all that was needed in waterbending and now only needed to understand it more to become a master herself. She seemed adamant that she have a full knowledge of the art be fore she will be to old to train her.

"So tomorrow then" Katara mentioned at last giving Kya cheerful smile.

"Tomorrow" replied Kya nervously, tomorrow she would turn 16 and as her master and father had pointed out over the last year she would be getting a lot of proposals (She was very beautiful apparently) but Kya had told Katara her plan for this………….she was leaving, she was leaving the Northern water tribe and heading to the Earth Kingdom. She was not giving her self to any one she didn't love.

"Your father will not be pleased" continued Katara twirling her wrists forming two icy cups of water on the ground (something Kya had yet to master, she kept getting lumps of ice) "you should head to Ba Sing Se if you really wont to see the world"

"Have you ever been" asked Kya taking one of the cups of icy water.

She smiled "A couple of times" she looked down sadly "A long time ago back when the Avatar was still alive"

"Did you ever meet him" she asked enthusiastically, though avatar Aang had died before she had been born Kya had always been interested in the man though few were still around who remembered him, Katara was the only one she knew of who was old enough to have know him.

Katara smiled sadly and looked away "yes" she said at last "I've meet him" Kya knew she had hit a sore topic, she already knew from the rumours that her master had known the avatar some even said that this was his old home but Kya despite her curiosity knew when to stop.

"Now" Katara continued in her usual tone of voice "What are the main principles of ice as a separate entity"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cran was head for the water sages, the keepers of the Northern Avatar dynasty for thousands of years and tomorrow head would be the one to reveal for the first time in over 200 years the next avatar.

* * *

I hope you liked it chapter two is in the works, please review I'd like to see what you think. 


	2. The man I love still

Hear we are then, the next chapter and its gooden trust me I spent wile on it. New characters with equaly stupid names of my creation if not werse by far. Storys good though and if you like adventure, romance and characters who's names sound like washing up liquids then this is for you.

Disclaimer: ...no.

* * *

**The Next Avatar**

Chapter 2-The man I love still

Kya woke as early as possible the next day, she and her father lived on one of the upper levels one level down from master Katara's and two down from the Chiefs palace. She quickly dressed in her favourite clothes and tip toed passed her fathers room and out into the street. Her father was an inventor, he had designed a large number of new methods of defence in the city as well as a more efficient submarine for travelling to other lands (She had been considering steeling a one man sub for her trip). She tried to stay unnoticed as she made her way through the city, she was trying to avoid some in particular today.

As Kya rounded a corner that would take her to the stairs when she felt some thing wet slap her hard across the rear. She turned furious to see who had slapped her gathering up water as she went to form spheres over her hands. She blushed when she sore the assailant, Prince Jak one of master Katara's other students. For prince he was highly unusual in many ways, one he kept his hair short unlike any other men in the tribe, two he was a waterbender strange for a prince and three……… he was just so good looking. As he walked up to her she let the water drop from her grasp.

"Hi Kya" he said cheekily.

"Ha" she relied absentmindedly stoking the hair off her face (don't look at his crotch, don't look at his crotch) "how it going" she asked hopping beyond hope that she was no longer blushing.

"Nothing much hope your but isn't sore" he grinned evilly at the scarlet that was creping back across her cheeks.

"If you weren't the prince I freeze you solid" Kya muttered not meeting his eyes.

"I might still" said a harsh voice from behind them, master Katara was baring down on them her long light blue robe swishing around her ankles, she smiled at them both allowing Jak to relax a little "Proposals are not excepted until the rising of the moon you know that you two" even Jak blushed after that comment.

"I…I…I wasn't" he started but stopped as there master burst out laughing.

"Oh I know that Jak it takes sprit for that and you need a lot more before you ask a girl like Kya even if you are prince" he started to retort but Katara continued on regardless "in any case Jak your father wants to see you about an important matter"

"What is it" he asked.

"Important" she stated simply, Jak frowned and ran off.

Turning back to Kya he called out "See you tonight Kya" she waved after him stupidly then when he was gone she sighed and looked down defeated.

Katara came up behind her "I wonder" she said in her most unsubtle patronising voice "whether if he proposed tonight you would be leaving"

Kya turn red faced to her and started speaking in a very fast and flustered voice. "Master Katara please Jak and I are friends just friends nothing more the idea that he and I….." she tailed off hopelessly, she flopped down into the pavement "why is it so difficult" she asked.

"It does get easier"

"I bet you didn't have these issues when you were my age" replied Kya, she had seen pictures of her in her youth and she had been beautiful she remembered seeing a sketch of her and a guy with a head band on, they had been a bit closer together than one would expect in friends (in fact they had the look of to people who were not going to give the artist an easy job with staying still if you catch my meaning).

Katara smiled down at her "I admit to having little experience in what your going though, by your age I had a boyfriend who I loved and it was him that I married so all I can say is don't let your first impression of him be your only impression"

"So when did he propose to you" asked Kya taking advantage of her masters momentary weakness.

"My 18th birthday" Katara said seemingly in a sort of dream like state "I just flung my arms around him kissed him for what felt like hours, I could not have been happier"

"What was your first kiss like"

Katara looked away sadly "It was the most wonderful and sorrowful moments of my life" she said "also the most confusing" she added laughing slightly.

They sat in silence for a few second while Kya collected her thoughts together finally she turned shyly to her master "Thank you master" she said in little more than a whisper.

"Don't mention it I enjoy our chats it reminds me the conversations I used to have with my daughters years ago" she said solemnly, there was another brief silence then grinning wickedly she pulled Kya up by one arm and started dragging her down the street.

"Errrrrrrm…. where are we going" asked Kya concerned.

"The other women asked me to come get you because I'm the only one who can subdue you"

"But where……." Kya broke off as realised what she had been sneaking off from…… the scrubbing, actually a coming of age ritual preformed on the morning of a water tribe girl turning 16 (and it was highly unpleasant)

"Come on Kya" said Katara dragging her towards the grate building were the scrubbing was to be performed "and there's no use doing that" she added as Kya attempted to melt herself into the ice only to find that Katara was doing the same to speed up the process.

"Please master" Kya moaned as she was pushed inside and quickly grabbed by a storm of hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haiku, Kya's father limbed towards the air column on his level (A beautiful structure erected by Avatar Aang 50 years before his death, it spurted out a continuous low wind of warm air onto a metal platform to protect the ice, it was a good place to relax). Haiku seated him self before the eastern vent and relaxed gently into a slight sleep.

Just as he was getting comfortable he was shaken away by a set of strong hands, he opened his eyes to the sight of 2 of chief Jath's personal waterbenders shaking his into cautiousness.

"What has she done now" he asked instinctively, he had seen these two before (The big one was called Gaio, 33 and had served the chief for 10 years as his personal guard, the other was Vaco, father of two, they had known each other at school) "go on spill it" he continued.

Gaio chuckled and pulled him to his feet "Not your daughter today Haiku the Chief wants to see you"

"Nothing bad mate" added Vaco "Jath's just got something he wants to discuss about tonight"

Haiku sighed and clambered to his feet "I was just enjoying that" he groaned following the two off to the palace, a knew building erected 70 years ago during the cities great expansion, it had taken a lot of debating to convince the chief at the time that his palace should be moved from the sprit oasis and up into the four added levels. For a man like Haiku who's leg had been broken in 8 places 7 years ago in the same accident that claimed Kya's mother, he had never learnt how she had survived only that she was found by lady Katara on the level up sleeping. It was there that the lady Katara built them there new home out of sympathy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" squealed Kya as another bucket of freezing water was chucked over her.

"Oh stop complaining Kya" called Katara from out of sight laughing at her unfortunate pupil.

"I will no…….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she wined again at more water was pored down her back.

"We'll have you looking beautiful for this evening" said one of the women performing 'the scrubbing'.

(the scrubbing is an incredibly unpleasant procedure performed on water tribe women on the morning of there 16th birthday, it involves being stripped, dipped in freezing water, cleaned, shaved and as the name suggests scrubbed)

"Ow please be gentle" she winced as a piece of cold ice was run along her back removing all hair present.

"Stop complaining"

"Easy for you to talk your not having your not having your genitals shaved with a shard of ice"

"Never did my dear, never did"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later and all the remaining body hair and dignity that Kya had left had been washed away in the "scrubbing". Her normal trousers and top had been taken from her and she had been forced into a dress and make up, her hair also had been bought up onto her head and out of her face which she found very uncomfortable. Kya had made several escape attempts after the "scrubbing" was over but the women had already thought of this and had her followed continuously by Katara was not letting her out of her sight.

"I feel to exposed" moaned Kya to Katara as they made there way to the party later on.

"Its only a dress Kya by the sprits you are a tomboy"

"I feel like I'm going to be stripped and shagged in this dress"

"It goes past your ankles" Katara reminded her "I'm wearing a robe and I would say that I am more exposed than you"

"I don't see the point of this party" she continue to complain "and why do I have to wear this"

Katara sighed "You are hear because it is your party and even the chief is coming and you are wearing that dress because it makes you look even more beautiful than you are already".

Kya blushed and hid her face in the fur collar of her dress, when she looked up again they had reached the door to the palace and the party within.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jak, in his finest cloths stood next to his father and commander Haiku opposite the door that Kya was supposedly come though any moment. He had doubts about this as he knew that Kya was doing her best too avoid any of the more embarrassing traditions of there tribe and that getting her into her party would be the equivalent to getting her to perform firebending, it just was not going to happen.

As the doors swung open at last, half an hour late, Jak looked around to see if it was Kya. As she came into view through the doors, Jak accidentally froze the water in his glass not that he noticed. Jak had all ways considered Kya to be beautiful (a bit of a tom boy yes but very attractive) but now…… her hair drawn up out of her face showing her tanned face in all its glory, a midnight blue dress though covering her whole form hugged her curves in ways that made him think of things that he had never thought about her before, she was truly beautiful.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kya smiled at every one in the room as she entered, master Katara close behind. She stopped to observe them all, most of the upper families were there most lightly wanting there sons married off, all the high ranking military, she blush slightly when she sore Jak who had a very strange look stuck on his face. She made her way to the chief as was tradition when such a person was present, when she reached him she bowed low and raised her self up again giggling slightly at the smile on his face, as an old friend of her fathers she was very accustomed to his presence and felt at ease around him. She turned then to her father who though looking as tiered as ever cast his proud smile down at her, she was concerned though to see that he also had a slight frown on his face, he almost looked worried. She made a point not to look at Jak, master Katara called this teasing.

She turned back to her gests at last and bowed, after they all reciprocated in unison she started little speech at her father had made her come up with a few weeks ago "thank you for coming" she called out politely to the room "16 years and 2 hours ago I was born and I could think of no better way to celebrate than with all of you hear today I am proud to call myself part of the great water tribes" there was a great deal of clapping from the gests (Thank you master).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour into the party and every thing was going well enough, it was not as boring she had expected though it was close. She spent most of the evening dogging all the boys her age and hiding in large crowd of old women who would go on and on about the new responsibilities she was going to have to face now she was of age. Escaping a large group once again after finally getting uncomfortable with them advising her on child care and homemaking, turned graciously away from them bowing one last time and came face to face with the one person she was trying to avoid tonight, Jak.

"Can we talk" he asked in a secretive tone.

"Ummmm I err I…." she stuttered in response glad at last for the makeup she was wearing as her face was getting hot enough to melt it. Due to her inability to speak properly around him anymore she was dragged by the arm to a more secluded spot, she tried not to look at the other girls in the room who were all pointing and giggling at the sight of her and prince walking off together.

When they were alone at last Jak faced her, holding her arms in him hand and looking deeply into her eyes "You look beautiful" he said, Kya was taken aback by the suddenness of his words.

"Errrrrm…." she replied mouth hanging slightly opening shock.

"Kya" he said softly placing a gentle finger to her lips "I know you probably didn't want to deal with anything like this tonight but after seeing you like this" he gestured and her arguably more feminine dress "I can see you now as more than just my friend, your so beautiful and so like me its uncanny" Kya was stuck now, she was hanging on his every word "you are the kind of person that I would spend my future with Kya"

"Jak" she gasped "I……"

"I know its sudden but I wanted to ask you before anyone else did and to be honest they I mean loo…….." his voice was stifled by a sudden pressure on his lips, Kya had kissed him. It was brief but gratifying he would never deny that he enjoyed it.

Braking away Kya smiled him only an inch from his face she leaned in to kiss him again but was cut short by her fathers voice calling out "Kya you are needed"

Kya groaned (I was enjoying that) she started off to her father then stopping for a second she turned back to Jak grabbing his hand she pulled him off in the direction of her father.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haiku stood impatiently for his daughter to come, he wanted this done quickly. The Chief had told him that the water sages had something important to discuss with her and that they would arrive not long into the party, they had not even told the chief what it was about but Haiku was not worried Kya could handle any thing that they could through at her.

There sudden out break of gasping and clapping from an increasingly large number of people, that number increased as more people seemed to notice what the others had seen. It was several minutes before Haiku sore what they were so shocked about, a smile curled his lips as his daughter came into view arm in arm with none other than the prince (He of course knew of this as Jak had just asked his consent not 30 minutes ago).

As they came up to the platform on which he stood, "Well done" he whispered to Jak.

"What's this about father" asked Kya coming to stand next to him.

"You will see Kya" he gestured at the door.

A man in a servants uniform suddenly started yelling "Make way for the Water sages" the seven priests entered making there way up to the central platform, Cran in the lead.

Reaching the platform the sages bowed followed by the Chief, Kya, her father and her new fiancé.

"Now" started chief Jath "what was it that you wished to discuss with my future daughter in law" Kya tried not to smile (she could swear that she could hear master Katara laughing at them).

"We are hear sire to announce the identity of the next avatar" they were all taken back by his word, everyone had been awaiting this moment for 16 years but why were they doing it hear, Kya gripped onto Jak's arm in anticipation (She could not help but notice that master Katara was far less cheerful than the rest of the room).

Cran looked from the Chief, to Haiku then finally his gaze rested on Kya "It is our honour to serve you" Jak broke away from her as he and everyone realised "Avatar Kya" the sages bowed follow closely by the rest of the room, even the chief, her father and Jak stepped down from the platform both looking dumbstruck. Kya looked around the room at all the bowing heads, she looked to master Katara the only person in the crowd who had not bowed (Why was she crying?)

* * *

Review, review, review...please. The next chapters in the works if your interested and it will probebly be even longer than this one. 


	3. Sixteen years and hear you are…

That took longer than expected, your lucky I felt like i have to get this one so i did enjoy.

Disclaimed: See last page.

* * *

**The Next Avatar**

Chapter 3-Sixteen years and hear you are…

Kya sat with her back to the door inside her icy room the next morning, she had told everyone that she needed to think things over but she could not think. How do you absorb this information, the avatar, she had spent her childhood idolising Avatar Aang but to find out that she was him once (Oh Yue…..this means I had my first sexual fantasy about myself) she cringed.

Jak had also vanished off after the sages told her of her destiny, she was not surprised a person can only understand so much. She had been so happy so content, she had her reason not to leave her home she could lived her life with Jak, had kids become a famous waterbending master followed master Katara's……..master Katara. That was it she would speak with master Katara, she always had answers or at least way to her up.

Pulling on her coat she melted the wall before her and a then refroze it in place when she had walked though. She tried not to look at the people who were now pointing and bowing when she passed , these people who she had known all her life now treating her like some kind of god. She had taken now to keeping her hair in a pony tail to help her self feel more individual (The one thing I have control over…my hair).

Master Katara's door was open when she got there, even in her current state found odd (Even when expecting company master Katara has the doors closed). She walked in past the familiar symbol, past the painting of Katara as a young girl with her husband and toward the familiar central chamber. Katara was knelt in her usual position before the fire place. Kya knelt in her usual position and awaited her masters approval, but it never came.

After what had to be about 20 minutes Kya felt she had to say something "Master forgive me but is something wrong"

"Why did you wait to speak" She asked in a sad voice.

"As always master" replied Kya wondering what she was talking about.

"You have always been welcome to speak in my presents" she said turn on her knees to face Kya, she wore a warm smile her face and she was crying slightly "Aang"

Kya's eye's widened (So she had know Avatar Aang….she had known her in a past life) "You did know him"

Katara laughed though her tears "Yes I KNEW him" she said continuing to laugh.

Kya got excited (she can help me) so many questions popped into her head, of all of them she chose of course the one that had the least value in the long run but that she had wanted to know for so long "How well did you know him" she asked.

Katara, who had stopped crying at last mostly from seeing that smile on Kya's face "I'll let you judge that" she stood up and pulling Kya by the arm she took back to the hall that Kya had just walked though to when she arrived. She stopped at the painting of Katara and her late husband "so how close do you think we were"

Kya looked confused at the picture, it was very nice she had to admit it was an intricate black ink painting painted most lightly when Katara and the man were in there late teens. She was beautiful sitting on a huge rock covered in moss, he was very hansom wearing a head band the two of them seemed to be very close.

"Master I don't understand" said Kya "what's this got to do with the Avatar "

Katara rolled her eye and taking Kya by the hand again she pulled her back though the house passed the central chamber, up the stare and into what seemed to be the dining room (Though Kya had never eaten there). Katara left Kya in the dinning room that was surprisingly warm compared to the rest of the house. She returned with a number paintings that in Kya opinion were all far more lovely (certainly more colourful) than the one in the hall.

There were three paintings that she lay in front of Kya on the table. The first painting was of a large group of people all in there late teens early 20s, she spotted Katara at once the only girl in blue with her long hair flowing over her shoulders, she sore another water tribe person in the picture a man who looked a lot like Katara.

"Sokka, my brother" explained Katara at Kya pointed him out. She when about looking at the other people in the picture, there was a pretty girl form the Earth Kingdom an earthbender from the look of it she strangely seemed to have her hair in front of her eye to a degree that a normal person would not be able to see. Away from the main group was a man from the Fire Nation (Strange for the time that this painting was painted) and horribly she noticed that half his face seemed to have been burnt off "Prince Zuko" explained her master. There was one last person in the picture sitting next to Katara (quite close to Katara in fact) he wore an odd selection of cloths, a set of yellow trousers and a yellow shirt over which he wore a thick orange coat. He had thick short dark brown hair and a blue arrow pertrudin……..(Avatar Aang).

"That's Avatar Aang" she gasped " and….and" she paused looking from the young Katara to Avatar Aang coming to a sudden realisation "master" she said slyly.

"Yes Kya" replied Katara.

Kya bit her lip as she grinned knowingly to her master "you look like your about to kiss him in this painting" she smiled even wider when she sore Katara's facial expression which told her she was right.

Katara who was moving the picture away to bring another into view turned her face smugly to Kya "We did" she said wiping the smiled right off her face as she figured out what she was implying (she felt her ears going red).

"Thank you master" Kya said sarcastically.

"Oh don't fret Kya" Katara said in playful tone "what we did after was far more enjoyable…".

"So what's this one" Kya interjected (not wonting to hear about her masters past sex life, with a past version of herself) the second painting was afar more blatant expression of there relationship, the picture included Avatar Aang sitting on the arm of a red sofa with Katara in an actual seat cradling a sleeping baby with dark brown hair (Oddly they did not seem to be that much older than they were in the last picture, a year at most if your lucky, she could not help but think about her masters last statement), "Oh it's so beautiful" cooed Kya at the sight of the baby.

"Little Roku" said Katara happily "first airbender to be born in over 100 years, just like his father, though he had my coloring"

"Who" said Kya still looking at baby Roku "how many children did you have?"

"Seven" she said at once causing Kya to let out a shocked gasp of laughter.

"How did you manage that"

"We were productive" Katara said subjectively.

"What did you have" asked Kya interested.

"3 boy, 4 girls" she replied proudly "Roku, Hakoda, Gyatso, Kyoshi, Kanna, Toph and Ummi"

"Wow" was that Kya managed looking one last time at baby Roku before the painting was places on top of the other, she looked at the last of the pictures and this one in particular cort her eyes, it was more of a sketch than a painting ,it was expertly sketched in char coal yes but would have no were near as stunning as the other had it not been for what it depicted, it was a close up of Avatar Aang and Master Katara presumably on there wedding day locked in a kiss, it was so beautiful all that love between them captured in char coal "You rearlly loved him didn't you" asked Kya still in rapture of the painting.

"I still do" she replied "and I look forward to when we meat again" they were silent for a wile after that as they both excepted what they had just brought up.

"So" said Kya breaking the silence "is there anything else you can show me"

Katara smiled at her, there really was a bit of him in her "Come on" she said gesturing for her to follow her out of the room "theres someing I think Aang would love for you to see"

* * *

Sorry I felt like a flufy chapter today but the next one will be more about her avatar journey than this .one 


	4. You will fly one day

Hear it is, she leaving but I'm not saying how. I love this chapter and I hope you do to.

Disclaimed: See last...

* * *

**The Next Avatar**

Chapter 4-You will fly one day

Master Katara had taken Kya to her basement where she set about sorting though a hole load of junk to find what she was after, Kya did not waste any time trying to find out more about Avatar Aang and his avatar journey.

"So what your saying is that Aang learnt in a different way to how I'm going to" said Kya sounding put down.

"Be happy of it" said Masters Katara's voice from behind a stack of what looked like earth discs "when I was teaching Aang we had to do it in a rush, never any time to relax"

"Oh so you tort him waterbending oh……… who tort him the other elements"

"They were all in that picture I showed you why do you want to know" asked her master who seemed from the sound of it to be sorting though a load of spears.

"Oh I'm just curious unlike Aang I'm not going to have any company in my training" she sound a tad resentful.

Katara emerged carrying a long wooded pole, she looked down at Kya with a concerned look on her face "You need to take this more seriously Kya you have a long way to go"

"I know master I just like hearing about what it was like" said Kya absentmindedly fiddling with a statue of a women with a painted face as she spoke "I know what I'm going to have to do but I kind of came over hear today to get away from it all"

Katara smiled at her "You can never get away from your destiny but what Aang tort me was that what you can do is make it all fun" and with that she flicked a switch on the pole she was holding and a set of blue fabric wings popped out of the top and base.

Kya jumped up out of amazement "The avatar's Glider" she said in aw.

Katara cradled it lovingly "The fun we had with this" she said in a slightly sad tone "good and bad you know on my sixteenth the reason I didn't have the scrubbing done on me was because Aang flew me off on this thing" she looked down at it again a small tear in her eyes.

"May I" asked Kya in a shaking voice, Katara nodded and handed the staff over to her. She twirled it in her hands, holding it seemed so natural to her every bump, every inch like she had been using it for her whole life. She absentmindedly reached up to one of the handles at the top of the device and twisted it causing a small hatch to open, out of it fell a small scroll which Kya picked up out of interest. She held it up for Katara to see, who nodded knowingly.

"It's for you Kya" she told her.

"How do you know that" asked Kya looking at the tiny scroll closely.

"When Aang was dieing he gave me that to put in his old glider so that his predecessor would get it"

Kya looked at the scroll in amazement "What does it say" she asked in a wisped.

Katara actually laughed at this "You know I don't know, I put it there I made arrangements for it to be delivered to the next Avatar should I be to old to do so but I never opened it"

"Well" said Kya now giddy in anticipation "lets find out" she began to open the scroll but Katara stopped her.

"No Kya" she said sadly "its not for me to know its for you and you alone"

"But I want you to know" said Kya feeling a new connection to her master "you put it here you should know what it says"

Katara gave her another of her warm motherly smiles before taking the glider off her and putting it neatly against the wall "Tell when I'm going to meet him" she said not looking at Kya, there was a silence as she made shore that her loves gilder was safe before turning once more to Kya "you go now Kya, go and read the scroll, he said that after reading it your path will seem so much clearer" Kya did not move from her spot "Kya go you can't remain in the past with me"

Going to leave Kya turned once more to her master, bowing once more she said "Thank you Katara" then ran out of the room.

Katara left alone in her old basement smiled at Aang's old positions as a single tear run down her cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jak stood alone on an iceberg several miles from the main tribe (How could this happen to us) he watched the turtleseals going about there business below, luck buggers, not a care in the world, there was no Avatar seal (Or was there, I could be possible I mean were all alive we can't be that different……… getting off topic). He reached into one of his pockets producing a beautifully carved engagement necklace, giving her this would seal there lives together, but would they still wont that when she came back after years training as the avatar.

He looked out at the other icebergs around him, far off he could see someone else sitting on an iceberg far before him. Even from hear he knew who that was, jumping from the ice and into the water he began to waterbend his way to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kya had gone to her favourite iceberg out in the ocean, it seemed so small now when she had found it fixed to the ocean floor it had always been her spot to think and she had had to use her waterbending to keep it hear at least twice. It would most lightly not be here when she returned.

Reaching into her coat pocket she removed the scroll form Avatar Aang, what would she do when she had read it what would she think of her self and all this around her. She steeled her self for what was to come, she removed the coverings from the scroll and looked down at what was written.

_I know what your thinking _It read_your thinking that someone must have made a mistake, I thought the same when I was told, I wont lie to you it will be difficult, it will be hard, but it will also be fun, trust in your training, trust in your self, you will not be alone in your journey, I will be with you and don't worry, It gets easier……._

_Avatar Aang_

Kya felt her eye fill with tears, she hugged the scroll to her chest and just let the tears roll down her face (this is what I have to do, I have to go, I have to do it). She carefully reattached the covering to the scroll and pocketed it again. She turned to face her tribe one last time "Good bye" she with that she turned away from it knowing that if she kept on looking she would not be able to leave. She move to the edge.

"So your going then" said an all to familiar voice that made Kya stop, she turned to Jak who was walking across the iceberg towards her. Kya felt another wave of tears coming over her, as hard as she tried she could not hold them in. She finally chose to let it all out, falling to her knees she started malignant her hands trying her hardest not to look at Jak. To her surprise she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and hug her tightly, Kya could not contain her self, she just forced herself forward and flung her arms around Jak's neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Jak but I have to go" she balled into his shoulder "I didn't want this to happen but it has and there's nothing I can do about it I'm sorry" she lifted her head from his shoulder to look at his face, he was smiling at her, a smile that she could barely understand it was half sad half happy.

"It's ok" he whispered to her leaning in and kissing her.

After several minutes Kya broke away and rested her forehead against his still crying but not as hard as before, "I love you" she sobbed.

Jak smiled her "I know" he said causing Kya to laugh even in her current state, standing he pulled her to her feet and kissed her again. Pulling away he put a hand into one of his pockets and pulled out a beautiful betrothal necklace that depicted Tui and La circling each other, reaching around her he tied it to her neck.

She smiled and kissed him one last time before walking back to the edge of the iceberg age "Please tell everyone that ill be alright" she turning back to the water, just before jumping in she heard him speak once more.

"I love you" he said sounding as though he was near tears.

Kya smiled weakly "I know" she said not able to look at him, bending her legs she leaped into the water and began bending her self south. She remembered as she pushed herself forwards Aang's words _It gets easier. _

* * *

What did I tell you did that hit you wright there or what, its still a few chapters before I release the story's main villain but i would prepare your self now because by the sprits you are going to love them. 


	5. Word travels fast

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo is all I can say to you, I love this chapter, you I hope will love this chapter long story short a lot of new characters the start of some story lines and even more back story for the avatar.

Disclaimer: Derrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

* * *

**The Next Avatar**

Chapter 5-Word travels fast

It had taken Kya a day and a half to reach the shores of the Earth Kingdom and it was now that she wished that's she had planed this in advance, she was hot, hungry and dehydrated that and she was tiered. She clambered up on to the shore on all fours wondering what this strange stuff she was on was called, it flow like water in her hands but appeared to be made of earth.

The being to much she pulled off her coat and left it there, she would not need it any more. Looking up she sore an orange coloured Airship travelling overhead, she knew where it was from it was from the Air City a little south of hear where the Air Mechs live (The New Airbenders). She would have tried to signal it but as she was told later she lost consciousness before anyone found her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who do you think she is?" asked a highly effeminate voice from Kya left some hours later.

"What does she look like?" asked a far more gruff voice from the same side, she could tell who ever this person was that she was the same age as the other girl.

"She's pretty," said the other "looks water tribe to me wonder how she got here."

"She's a waterbender most lightly," said the other "must be running from something!"

"Ooooooooooo exciting."

"Why do you do that?"

"What Lay?"

"That oooooooooooooooo thing you do its very irritating you know that right?"

"Oh…….. Sorry," replied the other sounding put down.

There was the sound of a door opening "What are you two doing," this voice was far more authorative and sounded older.

"Sorry aunt Toia," said the squeaky one the sound of her running quickly from the room was heard after. The other called Lay stayed put "Just having a look mum, haven't seen a water tribe girl before"

"I doubt she would like being ogled at……..oh I'm sorry." she added quickly.

"It's ok mum it's only been 7 years," said Lay sounding slightly irritated. Kya opened her eyes slightly to see what they were talking about, she gasped when she sore who she knew was Lay, she had a piece of cloth rapped around her head covering her eyes (She was blind) she was so shocked that she gasped alerting them to her consciousness.

"Look who's awake," said Toia grinning widely and coming over with a jug of water, Kya was to thirsty to wait. With flick of her wrists the water in the jug flew out and came to form a sphere above her hands which she began to drink from.

"Thank you," Kya said dryly finishing her sphere of water and began to mentally feel around for more.

"Its been a wile since I've seen a waterbender," said Toia in amazement "and I was a child then."

"We only get airbenders around hear other than earthers," said Lay smugly "so why you hear splashy?"

"Lay," snapped Toia angrily.

"I was only asking," said Lay, who did not seem to mind. Kya was enjoying the mother daughter banter before her, smiling slightly as Toia continued to tell off her daughter she reached up and shocked her necklace, that was not there (Oh no).

"My necklace!" cried Kya feeling around her for where it may have fallen, she rounded on Toia and Lay "where is my necklace?" she cried to them.

Toia smiled warmly at her "Don't worry your betrothal necklace is with your cloths," she said smiling even wider at Kya who was now blushing.

"Oh so your running from a marriage!" Lay chuckled.

"No" Kya said quickly and realising that she may have been a tad rood "no I had to leave."

"Why?" asked Toia sounding concerned.

"Reasons," she said shortly, feeling tears starting up in her eyes again.

Toia nodded her head in a motherly way "Don't worry dear," she said kindly "I'll go get you something to eat." she left though the door leaving Kya and Lay alone together.

"So splashy," she said in Kya's general direction, Kya frowned at her "what your name or should I Keep calling you splashy?"

"Its Kya," she said hotly resisting the erg to make a face at the girl who could not see it, now she had time to look at her she could tell that she was only a few years older than her, she was tall and quite thin and from what she could tell from behind her long black fringe she was quite pretty.

"Nice name," she said in a more friendly fashion "the only water tribe name I know is Katara and I doubt there are many of those around for you to be one."

Kya smiled "I do now a Katara."

From what Kya could see lay looked shocked "Not the Katara, bride of the Avatar?"

"Yes she was my waterbending master." Kya said smugly.

Lay smiled even wider "Excellent" she said "the elders will be glad to hear that"

Kya frowned at her "Why would they care about who I was trained by"

The blind girl smirked and started through the door way "There are reasons!" she said smugly.

"What reasons?"

Lay stopped but did not bother to turn "Lets just say she was here once," and she left leaving Kya to ponder what she had just heard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thane (Kya's father) was the town of Kataang's chief in charge of defence, the first ever not to be bender. He was in very good mood today, his daughter had surprised him a again today by telling him that she had found a girl on the beach and had begged him to let her look after her at home. He had of course consented to this ,any time his little girl showed any sign of compassion he felt he had to encourage it after she was blinded in the eclipse she had become so distant. The other reason he was in such a good mood was because of the message from the passing air ship that had brought with it some sprit lifting news to Kataang.

Entering the elders chamber he looked around at all the old faces "What is this about Thane?" asked Maka (the lead elder)

"You called us because you had an announcement," said another irritably.

Thane smiled at the old men and laugh "Yes quite important news."

"Well spit it out then!"

Straitening up Thane began "Today an Airship from the Air City came with news from the Northern water tribe," he began "they had just come from there where an event of monumental significance has just happened in the Northern Water tribe" he paused knowing he now had all of there interests "the new avatar has been announced!" there was a great amount of gasping and happy voices echoing out though the chamber this soon became cheering.

"Who is it Thane?" asked Maka, who now seemed far more happy about being called out to this meeting.

"Her name is Kya," he said with vigour "and there's more she has already left on her journey as the avatar!"

Maka came up to Thane in excitement "Thane want else can you tell us?"

Thane laughed "All I can tell you is that according to her master Katara" there were more gasps from the surrounding elders "she is young, beautiful and feisty ," there was a smatter of laughs from the others, Thane turned to Maka "do I have permition to spread the word sir?" he asked.

Maka looking flustered grinned at Thane like a school boy "I admire your restraint Thane," he patted him on the back "you have our consent boy now run spread the word of Avatar Kya."

"Thank you sir," said Thane turning away and making his way out of the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you." said Kya in relief as lay led her to a bathing room, it was a room in there home containing a large hot bath coming from a natural spring underground. Lay had just led her there.

"Don't flatter your self Kya I need a dunk," locking the door behind them she quickly stripped off her cloths and climbed into the water "why are you blushing?" she asked curiously.

Kya was startled by the question "Oh sorry its just were a tad….a tad more modest in the water tribe."

"Don't worry splashy its pretty much just me that's this blatant," she smiled as Kya seemed to calm down and joined her in the water.

After a few minutes she turned to Lay "How did you know I was blushing?" she asked confused.

Lay grinned evilly "One your so uptight that I knew you would have a think with nudity," Kya blushed again "and two I felt the heat on your face though your feet!"

"How?" asked Kya intrigued.

Lay smiled again "The same way I know that you have no hair on your body any were but your head," she could no longer feel Kya but she could tell that her heart probably just skipped a beat "I can fell vibrations though the ground."

"Ho…how's that?" Kya stuttered (Lay was right she embarrassed)

"Earthbending, but only that at the moment I still need to find someone to train me," she explained, after a bit she could not longer hold the question in her head back "why do you have not body hair?"

"Its complicated," Kya tried to explain.

"Ooooooooooh," said Lay enjoying Kya's discomfort "weird boyfriend?" she suggested.

"No," Kya half yelled half laughed "no it wasn't voluntary."

"You have some weird parties up north!" stated Lay making her self more comfortable.

Kya looked her incredulously "Its tradition," she growled.

"Tradition," laughed Lay "its tradition up north to have your privates shaved."

"I did try to get out of it!"

Lay laughed "I knew I liked you for a reason," she said "howed they catch you."

"I got tied up talking to Jak," she muttered bitterly "my master found me and dragged me to the scrubbing."

"The Scrubbing that is fantastic."

"No its not," yelled Kya not enjoying being teased like this she sent a splash of water playfully at Lays head.

"Don't temped me!" Lay said threateningly.

Kya smiled smugly "Well you said you didn't know any earthbending so unless your going to AWWWWWWWWWW!" she yelped, something very hard and thick had suddenly come up where she was sitting . It would have found its way into (somewhere rather private) had she not moved out of the way in time (Virtually, there had been told you," said Lay felling good about her self.

Kya rounded on her "You nearly…….." she inclined her head suggestively, she resisting the erg to freeze the blind girl to the spot.

"Wrong entrance Kya," she said knowing Kya had just blushed again "stop being so AWWWWWWWWWW!" she had just felt a sudden spurt of cold come over her midriff.

"Don't tempt me!" Kya said sadistically (she soon regretted that action……….as did Lay)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Thane returned home to see Toia and his daughters chirpy cousin Heena sitting in the living room repairing what looked like Lay's party dress that she had ripped again.

"Evening ladies," he said causing Heena to jump and cut her finger on a needle, she looked round reproachfully at Thane "sorry Heena…." he said laughing slightly.

His wife frowned at him and took Heena's hand to look at her finger "It will be fine Heena go ask Lay and her new friend to help you with a bandage," when Heena had run off to find Kya and Lay Toia rose and rapped her arms around her husbands neck "so how was your day."

Thane smiled playfully "Oh this that, meeting with some Air Mechs, speaking with the Elders, announcing the new Avatar and….."

"What!" called out Toia taking a step back.

"Toia," said Thane dramatically "its been announced, the Air Mechs came with word of it this morning."

"Were, when?" asked Toia excitedly.

"The Northern Water Tribe," he answered "a student of master Katara's apparently."

Toia slumped back on to the sofa in shock "Who is she?"

Thane who had sunk into his own little world snapped around "What?" he asked.

"Who is she?"

Thane gave her the slightest of smiles (he had near forgotten her families connection to the avatar) "Her name is Kya" he said to her tear stricken face "Avatar Kya."

* * *

What do you think, tell me or I'll set the new bad guy on you, Oh yes you haven't met him yet but you are going to love him all i can say is he makes the combustion look like Sokka with a limp. 


	6. All Hail Avatar Kya

Hears some more for you, sorry no bad guy yet, next chapter (May be) I like this chapter if you haven't noticed yrt Lay has some boundry issues but shes a nice girl really. I love this...

Disclaimed: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo I wont.

* * *

**The Next Avatar**

Chapter 6-All Hail Avatar Kya

"Lay," wailed Heena as she walked down a third corridor with no luck "Lay where are you?"

"I'm in here cherps," called Lays voice from unsurprisingly her own room.

Heena huffily push the door open to see both her cousin and the water tribe girl in bath robes sitting on Lays bed, "What are you doing?" asked Heena curiously.

"Stuff," replied Lay simply "what do you want?"

Heena marched sulkily over to them sit in-between them both "What's wrong?" asked Kya sympathetically.

"Don't encourage her Kya," said Lay who was quickly given a quick push from Heena.

"Your evil!" moaned Heena, she turned to Kya who she had now decided she liked a lot more than her cousin "my uncle shocked me when I was repairing your dress," she said grumpily (Oh dear).

"Sorry…" said Kya shooting Lay a reproachful look who was now on her back laughing at her.

"Any way," she continued also frowning at Lay "I cut my finger." she finished holding up her still bleeding finger.

"Oh no," said Kya lovingly (Oh Yue I sound like Master Katara) "Lay can you get me some water?"

"Ok lover," said Lay walking over to the corner where a jug of water stood which she brought over to Kya, insultingly adding a kiss face to her.

(I'm going to kill you) "Thank you," Kya said politely waterbending the water onto her hand.

"Oh my…." gasped Heena as Kya's water began to glow, she rapped her hand around Heena's finger healing it almost at once.

"What's going on?" asked Lay irritably not being able to feel the water out of its jug.

"How, how did you….?" Heena inquired wide eyed.

"Healing I'm a waterbender," Kya replied sounding like Master Katara again.

Heena was grinning like a child at the moon festival, she leaned in and kissed Kya on the check "Thank you she squeaked running off out of the room.

Kya looked after her bewildered "You do get you'st to her," said Lay not bothering to sit up.

"Shame I can't stay," muttered Kya.

"What?" Lay inquired quickly.

Kya turned around to get a look at her expression, no luck as half her face was virtually covered "I have to travel south to look for a…..a someone," she muttered, hopping she was not expecting something.

"Ok," she said flatly, sounding slightly put down, she sat up "were are you going?" she asked.

"Ba Sing Se I think, I'm looking for….."

"Some one ye," she replied sounding slightly sad, she turned to her (That does a lot Lay good move….) "How do you plan on getting there?" she asked.

Kya actually laughed "I have no idea," she chuckled glancing at her new friend with curiosity "don't fancy coming with do you?" she joked.

Lay actually blushed "You would what me with…with you," she stuttered "me who had you pined to that bath for half a hour."

Kya groaned "That was my fault," she said looking bitterly at the wall "we did have to wait an till that ice melted off…………….you" she muttered blushing (They had been having some fun in the bath with there playful fight).

They sat in silence for a few minutes before ether of them spoke "Could I?" Lay asked at last.

Kya was shocked "You want to come with me?"

"I need to find an earthbending teacher," she said in a flat voice which suggested that she was not all that to found of the idea "there have to be hundreds in Ba Sing Se so I have to go."

"Isn't there someone here who can teach you?" asked Kya.

"No," she said bitterly "it's a tradition of the town for Earthbenders to leave for training and only come back to assist with the towns grow when we master."

There was more silence "You could if you want" Kya said feeling a little excited.

Lay looked at her for a second, or rather faced her with her blind face she laughed shrilly and stood up "Its crazy any how" she said also sounding a tad excited, she walked over to a wardrobe in the corner and started pulling out some cloths "we can talk about this later."

"Later?"

"Yes later," she said wondering why she repeated her, she pulled out what looked like a nice but slightly revealing cream green coloured top and shorts and through them to her "put this on." she said cheerfully.

Kya looked at it and laughed "Err which part is supposed to be covering," she asked holding the cloths against her self and resisting the erg the laugh again.

"The bits with out the artful holes," replied Lay who was already donning a far darker green outfit but no less if not more revealing.

She picked up the shorts "I am not wearing your underwear," she chuckled.

"Those aren't underwear," Lay replied slyly.

Kya blush again "There is no way, there is no way, OW" Lay had jumped on her and after pining her hand to the ground with some basic earthbending set about removing Kya's robe "LAY, Lay…….Lay don't that tickles ah ah ah ah Ok Ow…………… AWWWWWWWWWWW don't do that Oh………………………………... Sorry sorry sorry Oh please don't don't DON'T AWWWWWWWW Yue I'll get you for tha a………………………………...a a a a a a a a a a OK OK OK I'll be good I'll wear the cloths just stop tha tha tha……………………….. Thank you!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you so smiley?" asked Thane as Heena practically skipped back into the room with a giant smile on her face.

"Must be Lay's new friend, was it Heena?" asked Toia, she nodded cheerfully quickly getting back to repairing Kya's cloths.

Thane frowned at the idea "How?" asked simply.

"She's a waterbender," replied Toia trying to repair the holes that Lay had made in Kya's cloths when she had dragged her back to the house.

"Wow!" remarked Thane who suddenly came to a thought "how long has she been in the Earth Kingdom?" he asked.

"Not long she says," said Heena who was trying (and failing) to repair a giant hole in the back of Kya's trousers.

"I must remember to ask her about the Avatar, the Elders look ready to go off looking them selves," they all laughed Heena in particular. Thane smiled at his own joke "what's her name anyway?" he asked in an off handed fashion.

"Kya" replied Heena.

Thane rolled his eyes at her "The water tribe girl not the avatar."

Heena frowned at him "No I mean….."

"Hay guys," interrupted, she had just walked in dragging a very ruffled looking Kya behind her (I can't believe I'm doing this, I thought the Avatar was supposed to have there dignity, this leaves nothing to the imagination!).

"Oh hello," Kya said quickly bowing to Thane who bowed back to her.

"Lay couldn't you have dressed her in cloths!" Toia shot at Lay who grinned evilly and pinched the still bowing Kya painfully on the rear, "LAY I'm sorry dear for my daughter she does have some boundary issues."

"I've noticed," growled Kya staring daggers at Lay.

"Sorry lover" she replied cheekily causing Heena to giggle.

"Stop calling me that!" Kya said hotly to lay who looked like she was really enjoying this.

"Sorry Kya," she said playfully making a playful kiss face at her. She turned away and was shocked to see the strange expression on her parents faces "Err guys what's going on?" she asked but Thane walked past her to face Kya.

He looked down at her closely (Oh Yue I hope he's not like his daughter!) "Did you say your name was Kya?" he asked in little more than a whisper.

"Yes," she answered growing concerned.

"When did you leave the north?"

"What?" she asked with nervous laugh.

"When did you leave the north?" he asked again more forcefully.

She backed away slightly scared "A…a…about a day ago" she stammered shaking slightly.

"Did you learn under Master Katara?" he asked just as forcefully.

"Yes" she whispered hopping he would calm down.

He suddenly seemed to become slightly week in the knees and stumbled backwards, a smile suddenly broke out over his face and he began to laugh weekly "Its you" he said weakly, he actually fell to his knees "Avatar…….." he said and Kya had to listen to the familiar sound of gasping, mostly from Heena who nearly fainted. Kya looked around at Lay who had not moved or said anything, she simple stood there unreadable behind her piece of fabric.

* * *

Ok you've waited long enough for him, in the next chapter the new bad guy Corrdor Blaze is coming and I love him.(Not in that way) 


	7. Exsotic Eyes

I like, you like yes... I hope, well were all human so in a way. Any way I hope you like it , there are funking bits, soppy bits, funny bits, sausy bits and a bit of mystery.

Disclaimer:... I don't on avatar...happy!

* * *

**The Next Avatar**

Chapter 7-Exsotic Eyes

A week had gone by since the inhabitants of this village found Kya out and if that wasn't bad enough they've sent out a description of her so now everyone will know what she looks like. Kya hated this, she had just got used to the idea of being the avatar when this happened. She was being dragged every where by the towns people, she had eaten with half the Elders, she had been near forced to heal all the sick in the village. And to make matters worse she had no one to comfort her as Lay had been avoiding her.

Kya had found only one area to her self, at the top of a water tower at the edge of the town. She had climbed up first off to see if she could see Lay but due to its height she was unable to. She suddenly heard a noise from behind her, she turned to see who it was. Surprisingly it was Lay who was climbing up on top of the water tower. She stumbled slightly and near feel off the tower.

"Help," she cried to Kya who had already moved to catch her.

"Nice to see you," Kya said harshly.

"Well I could never get you your own," Lay complained gripping onto Kya's arms tightly out of fear "and its not like I can go looking for you is it." she finish waving a hand in front of her face.

Kya suddenly realised "You can't see anything up here can you," she said in embarrassment.

Lay gave her what Kya suspected would have been a Derrrr face "When I found out from that guy in the café that this were you are it took me a day just to find it and three days to work up the courage just to climb up," she said slightly hysterical.

Kya felt terrible "Sorry…" she said weakly trying to sound innocent.

"I do admit that I was a bit huffy about you not telling me…." Lay continued.

"I didn't want them to know" said Kya pointing down at the ground below.

"I will have revenge for this" Lay said evilly.

Kya immediately had an image of having to walk around in something embarrassing but she did agree that she had dug this hole for her self and she would lye in it, "Ok." she said.

"What?" Lay replied with a slight laugh.

"Your revenge just get it over with come on," she was hopping that she had court her off guard by asking for it now and that she would not be able to think of some thing.

Lay felt her way up Kya's body to rest her hands on Kya's shoulders and so that she could face her face to face "You will regret this," she said simply.

"Just get it over with," said a now irritable Kya who was a little worried that Lay was planning to push her over the edge.

"You wont stop me," she said sounding shocked.

"No just do it!" Kya replied getting irritated.

"OK," said Lay smiling at the clearly nasty idea she had in her head, "my revenge…" she explained simply before leaning in and kissing Kya passionately on the mouth (Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh) Kya complained best she could with her now gagged mouth but lay then made that even harder by stopping her tongue from moving. After seven minute (Seven long long minutes) Lay broke away.

Kya couldn't even speak she just yelled her complaints in an inaudible typhoon of words most of which didn't even make sense. After a few minutes Kya was final able to string some word together "You git!" unfortunately was all she managed.

Lay laughed at her wile trying to stay standing unsupported, "Don't get huffy with me just because I kiss better than your boyfriend," she said only imagining what Kya's face now looked like.

"That is not the point….." Kya slapped a hand to her mouth in embarrassment (Was it? I don't have enough comparison), Kya chose her coarse of action carefully. Walk behind the now completely blind Lay she lent in behind her and whispered in her ear "My revenge!" and with that she grabbed the top of lay's trousers from behind and yanked them and her under garments down before turning away and climbing down the ladder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kya was now sleeping at Lay's house, though she had offered her her bedroom floor she had been give a room at the end of the house. That night she had a very strange dream….

"_Aang….." called a familiar voice, Kya opened her eyes to see the open sky above, she did not move "Aang!" called the voice again more forcefully. She sighed and airbended her self to her feet, she pulled her shirt from a chair and pulled it over her board chest._

"_Coming Katara" she called back in a very masculine voice, she jumped twenty feet into the air and landed at the mouth of a large cave like opening in the side of the living room._

"_There you are," said Katara coming into view, she was as beautiful as when the young avatar had first seen her even now when she was heavily pregnant "have you seen Roku?" she asked._

_He thought to his self "No why?" he said and knew at once that he had said the wrong thing again._

"_Why?" she yelled striding angrily over to him "your son is missing and you ask why!"_

_He rolled his eyes at her "Alright alright I'll go look for him," he said jumping back out of the hole and landing jumping across a number of ledges and landing on a cliff edge, "Roku," he called looking any where that his son could have flown off to, "Roku," he called again._

"_Daddy," replied a surprised voice from some where higher up and to Kya's left, she sighed and shook his head twirling his arms around him self in a sweeping motion then back again before pushing against the ground and jumping fifty feet into the air and landing atop one of the many spires of there home the southern air temple._

_What he found up there was Roku his mad Airbending five year old on an air scooter twirling in circles, spotting Kya standing there watching he lost balance and toppled over the side._

"_Roku" yelled Kya running and diving after his son._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Roku" yelled Kya as she jerked awake, she looked around the room in shock (same place, what was that?). She was drenched in sweet and felt like she had just been dunked he first into a tub of water.

"Kya," said a concerned voice from out side her room, it was Lay (How much noise was I making?). Lay stepped in side tentatively, she was dressed in a very unflattering night gown that near touched the floor "are….are you ok" she asked with unusual shyness in her voice.

"I'm fine," Kya said in a shaky unconvincing voice, Lay stepped tentatively forward towards her but stopped when Kya held up a hand "not after the water tower blind girl," she said in a half joking voice.

Lay smiled at her and continued forward eventually coming to sit on Kya's bed, "What's wrong?" she asked putting a hand comfortingly over Kya's.

"Bad dream," Kya shrugged a tear suddenly running down her cheek (It had been so intense), she felt like she could cry (had it been real once) another tear creped down her cheek.

Lay smiled at her and placed a hand on her cheek wiping the tear away softly "Let me show you something," she said in comforting manner, raising a hand to the strip of fabric over her blind eyes she untied it and pulled it away. She was indeed beautiful as Kya had first hypothesized she could tell this even though Lay kept her eyes closed, she seemed nervous to show them to her.

"Show me," said Kya gently leaning in so that she could get a good look.

Lay laughed in forced way obviously having second thoughts about the whole idea "Ha maybe not hu… I……you know….." she tailed off and reached for her bandage but Kya moved it away.

Kya moved on of her own hands to Lay's cheek who near flinched at the girls touch "Show me," she said gently. Lay did nothing for a wile and seemed to start shaking slightly, eventually however she did comply and opened her eyes. Kya was stunned, her eyes were the oddest colour she had ever seen, they almost seemed to be purple a sort of dark bluish purple with a pearly white sheen over them.

Lay stared blankly forward (She looks like she's looking at my breasts), Kya was mesmerised by those eyes.

Lay smiled at her "No ones seen them for over six years," she said sounding quite shocked by what she was saying.

"Why did you show me?" asked Kya in amazement.

Lay's face dropped sadly "You seemed so scared when you were asleep," Kya looked at her quizzically "I heard and I watched for a while," she explained "you were so scared……..I know what that……feels like…" she dropped her head forward onto one of Kya's shoulders and stared to cry, she balled into Kya's shoulder and making the top she was wearing wet. Kya did the only thing that she thought would make her feel better…….she hugged her tightly. They stayed there for what felt like a good few hours, eventually Kya realised some time after Lay had stopped crying that she had fallen asleep in her arms. Setting her down gently next to her under the covers of her bed she lay down next to her and after gently kissing her on the forehead dropped off herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the town gates (The only entrance to the town without passing the town guards) the watchman spied something or someone in the distance. At first he thought that he was going senile but he quickly spotted that the figure was indeed real, coming out of the darkness came three figures. The two standing behind the one in front were dressed in similar attire, formal fabric combat gear one in dark green and the other in orange. There leader, as he seemed from his attire and dress was dressed in a dark red fitted three quarter length coat that was sleeveless from the shoulders.

The watchman could not see any of there faces even when they were close to him, "Who are you?" he asked in his wheezy voice.

"A friend," said the Leader in a highly articulate voice.

"One minute friend," said the watchman laughing slightly "let me get a lamp."

The Leader stepped forward "Please allow me," he said and raising one hand a bight flame erupted from his finger tips to reveal his thin handsome and now very familiar face.

The watchman stumbled backwards away from them then smiled and laughed happily "Master Corrdor its you," he said in surprise "what are you doing here?"

"Oh I heard hear tell that the avatar has been found, the message came from hear so we have come to see what we could find." he said in his smooth voice.

"Why's that?"

"I have my reasons……" he said mysteriously and he and his companions strode past into the town……

* * *

Dude that was fun, please review and if you feel like it try to hypothesized who Corrdor is and why he's there. 

The next ones on the way.


	8. I don’t remember that!

A bit of filler chapter but still a favorate, you will learn a very good lesson here, don't trust Lay to just sleep...

Disclaimer: I think I've come to the point where I don't need to do this particually in this chapter.

* * *

**The Next Avatar**

Chapter 8-I don't remember that!

(What's that) Kya had just started to wake up and just started to stretch out her limbs when her hands came into contact with something smooth and soft, she prodded it and it shifted slightly (its squishy and it moves). She opened her eyes and sore a mass of splayed black hair on the one pillow she and Lay were sharing (what's my leg up against?). Building up her courage she lifted up the covers to see what she feeling. She looked down at Lay who was (Surprisingly or not) absent of her night gown (Or any thing for that manner).

"Dam you Lay" she muttered shifting slightly and suddenly realised something (Why is her leg between mine and……………………were are my cloths) she looked down at her own body, she violently shock Lay who quickly steered and raised her head.

She smiled at Kya in an incredibly affectionate way "Morning," she said softly.

Kya felt her stomach drop "L..L…Lay were are my cloths," she asked shakily.

Lay looked confusedly at her, she gestured around the room with one of her arms and said "Some where in this vicinity!" she said in an off hand kind of way "sorry I wasn't looking when I was toughing them that's kind of my problem."

"And your's?" Kya asked trying to stay calm.

Lay smiled evilly at her "That your department lover…."

"Stop that!" Kya cut in.

"Sorry I though it was quite fitting," Lay continued and proceeded to cuddle up to Kya in a mockingly affectionate manor.

Kya pushed her self back to get out of Lays reach, which was difficult in the small bed and she nearly fell out if she had not grabbed onto the only thing available…..Lay! "Oh sorry Lay," she said sitting up putting her hands together over her chest and out of the way.

Lay smiled her head still on the pillow "Don't worry I got used to it, gets quite nice after a wile" she said giving Kya pinch.

"Ouch………Lay shut up" she said shifting in the bed so that she could get more of the covers (It's cold!) she looked over at her night stand where betrothal necklace lay, she usually never took it off. She felt a hand sliding down her back and leg "Lay!" she yelled back to her.

"Oh you love it," Lay said in jokingly seductive voice kissing her on the back of the neck (It's quite nice I suppose………… Oh Yue stop thinking that!).

"Lay plea……..ease………..sto….sto……………………. Lay….what are you doing?" she asked as she felt Lay's hand at her middle as well what felt like….well….Lay pressing against the back of her body.

"Your so warm," Lay commented in a teasing voice.

Kya gulped "Lay I'm engaged please stop," she said feeling her self sweating "please…" she said again a little more softly.

"Oh come on," she replied seductively "you didn't mention him last night," she said playfully bighting her ear.

Kya now growing impatience rolled her eyes "Yes very nice thank you Lay," she said staring to look around the room for her cloths, she could only see Lay's night gown (Those are not rips on it they were there before…..those are not rips on it they were there before!) discarded on the floor, leaning over the edge of the bed to look under it she though she heard foot steps out side, shaking it off she lent down.

"Morning……" said Heena as she walked though the door, her pigtails swinging around, her eyes became wide as she looked down at the sight before her. Kya gasped at the sight of her and jumped back onto the bed pulling the covers over her expose chest.

Lay smiled at a spot some two foot from were Heena was standing and waved "Morning cherps," she said warmly.

"Goo….goo….good….morning….Lay…….Avatar Kya," she said shakily closing the door "did….you sleep well?" she asked.

"Not a wink sorry," said Lay but was cut off quickly by Kya.

"Very well thank you Heena what can we help you with," she asked giving Lay a quick jab with her elbow.

"Want oh….oh no its just…" she caught sight of Lay's eyes "Lay your eyes."

"I know I know I'm blind would you stop pointing it out," she in a off hand voice.

Heena frowned at her and turned to Kya "Would you like me to bring you some……..fresh cloths Avatar Kya?" she asked bowing slightly.

Kya smiled "Thank you that would be great Heena," she replied slightly relieved that she seemed to be ignoring there position.

"I'll be right back," she said in her usual chirpy voice.

"Oh Heena," called Lay stopping Heena as she walked out, "can you grab me my dressing gown from my room only me night gown is a bit ripped…..Ouch," she said as Kya elbowed her gain.

"Sh…..shore Lay I'd be happy to," walked out of the room looking very uncomfortable with the idea.

After she had left Kya put her face in her hand and groaned "I'm going to regret this!" she said.

"I'm not," replied Lay happily crossing her legs.

* * *

I do admit that this may have been a tad in a inappropriate but its all inuendo so I don't care and it makes good reading so I dout you care.

The next chapters far more meaningful to the story, promise...


	9. We are the future!

Love it! I am enjoying this its a fun story to right and this chapter is where it all kicks off after this so please read on and enjoy.

Disclaimed: Due to the contence of this chapter I am obliged to tell you that I think the person who thought of this should FK off.

* * *

**The Next Avatar**

Chapter 9-We are the future

"Nothing happened," said Kya as they exited the house a few hours later, Kya had a meeting with the elders and of course Lay had invited her self along.

"So were did the rips in our cloths from then," taunted Lay "or do you think the pore blind girl some how managed to stage an elaborate morning after scene yep that sounds lightly."

"Oh shut up," Kya waved warmly to some passing people as they approached the central hall, the town was at last getting used to her presents "it was bad enough what you did to my underwear," she said shifting uncomfortably in her trousers.

"I think its quite fetching!"

"Be quite Lay," Kya implored, she looked angrily over at her and noticed something "why are you still wearing your bandage?" she asked.

"Why not?" she replied simply tightening the bandage behind her head.

Kya frowned "But you have such lovely eyes," she implored(Oops!).

Lay smiled evilly at her "Well after the time it took me to find it this morning," she said (Don't show her sympathy) "Don't worry Lover there only for you."

"Shut up!" they had reached the entrance to the hall, taking in a deep breath they walked in.

"Avatar Kya," called Maka striding up to meet them, he spotted Lay "oh and Miss Lay I err a yes I suppose I should get used to you errm……… yes your father is here of course and…….." he tailed off and gestured for them to follow him.

Kya after giving Lay a dirty look "Why did you summon me Elder Maka?" she asked.

He smiled at her "A very important person has come to meet you Kya," he said happily "he has been here before so I suppose Lay you may remember him."

"Oh who is he?" Lay asked now curious.

"Master Corrdor," Maka replied dramatically.

"Master Corrdor!" Lay replied shocked "I didn't think he was still in the area."

"He was not but at the word of you Kya," he said gesturing at her "he and to of his followers came here to see you, I believe they have a proposition for you Avatar."

At last they reached the main meeting area, by Kya's request only the people who mattered were there Maka of course along with Thane, Cha a giant of a man who was the main Earthbending representative of the town and a man in dark red cloths that she did not recognise.

"A Kya," said Thane warmly striding over to them "it was good of you to come, this is Master Corrdor an old friend of the people of Kataang."

"Charmed," Corrdor said standing to meet them, his appearance was suppressing to her, he was not particularly tall only around five foot ten and strangely as from his look he had the appearance of a man born in the fire nation he had green eyes. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently, she felt her self blushing slightly and could have swore that she felt Lay tense.

"Tha….thank you Master Corrdor," Kya stuttered, Corrdor gestured to a seat opposite from where he was sitting. She sat herself down and irritatingly Lay sat down next to her (I'm going to kill you Lay).

Thane started up again "I suppose you would like to be filled in then Avatar," he said with his usual enthusiasm he cast a hand to Corrdor's direction "Master Corrdor here is a member….no the leader of an organisation known as Future Union a group of unified benders who seek to blur the boundaries between both nations and bending so that one day we can all be united as one in the future."

"Couldn't have put it better myself brother Thane," said Corrdor casually and Kya realised that Thane must be part of the organisation, "our aim is to show the world that the separation is only in the mind as was discovered by Iroh the great when he discovered that though the observation of the other bending arts your own can be advanced beyond the lines set before you, I my self in my earlier years spent some time travelling the world learning from all the bending arts and have made many astounding discoveries as I did so, I have passed my teachings onto my followers two of you have most likely have been told are here with me now in this village," (Its like a show of force).

"Why are you here?" Kya asked directly, she was already not that fond of this Corrdor.

"Straight to the point I like that," he said slyly "in basic terms Avatar we wont you with us."

"What?" cried Kya.

"My organisation has benders from every nation within it, with us you can learn each art in turn and emerge a full fledged force for good."

Kya was stunned, the offer was tempting, she had been dreading to long journey ahead of her and this would mean that she would have to simply stay in one place and learn……it would be so easy, "Your offer is tempting but I can't help but feel there is a catch."

"No catch what so ever Avatar," he replied in his silky voice "we merely wish for you to learn the arts in safety so that the worlds new force of hope will not be harmed."

"The idea is foolish," called a familiar voice from out side the room, Master Katara entered her long blue robe flowing like water as usual, many in the room tensed as though they knew her.

"Master Katara!" Maka said in shock looking at the old master in amazement "it is truly an honour to see you again, you now the avatar of cour……" he broke off when sore that Kya was not longer sitting but had in fact dropped to her knees and bowed to her master and was waiting for her permition to rise.

"Rise Kya," she said warmly taking Kya by the shoulders and giving her a tight embrace "it is good to you again and who is this" she asked in reference to Lay who had just stood and bowed to her.

"I'm her girl friend," she said jokingly.

"LAY!" Kya and Thane said in unison but Katara just laughed.

"So you are Lay," she said happily "I have not seen you since I helped in your delivery," Kya was stunned.

"Indeed my lady," she said respectively to her.

"Let me look at you dear oh….." she said in shock when she sore Lay's bandage, "may I ask what…"

"The eclipse," Lay explained flatly seeming sad, Kya could not help but put a comforting arm around her, despite there ages Kya was actually slightly taller than Lay.

Katara smiled at the two of them making Kya a tad worried as to her impression, she was about to say some thing when Katara spoke "I know," she said sounding amused, she turned on Corrdor "the point of an Avatar's journey is not only to learn the bending arts but also to learn of the worlds different cultures and gain respect for them that is why Kya should go alone…"

"I'm coming," interrupted Lay, Thane became wide eyed.

"….and sometimes with a companion," Katara added to the furious looking Corrdor.

He stood to face his fellow master face to face "Master Katara," he said, it sounded like he knew her.

"Master Corrdor," she replied "its been a long time since I last sore you."

He smiled coldly "Yes," he said slowly "not happy enough driving one avatar from the course you seek to drive two from paradise."

"It is not paradise," she retorted "it's a perverted dream that the world is not ready for Corrdor Aang told you so twenty years ago."

"Your fear should not define our future," he spat before turning to Kya "is this your opinion?"

Kya tried to think about what would be best but to be honest with herself she didn't know all the facts, except that Master Katara seemed to hate the man and a it seemed so had she once. She rose to face Corrdor "Yes," she said "I apologise Master Corrdor but my Master is right it is important for me to see this world as whole regardless of the time it would take me……."

Corrdor raised a hand to silence her "I understand," he said coldly "and I'm sorry," Kya had near no time to think but at a signal from Katara she dived in Lay to push her to the ground and not a moment to soon as there was a sudden explosion that forced the two to fling away into the street.

Kya looked towards the source of the blast and all she could now see was a crater where two figures stood where once there had been many, Corrdor wreathed I flames and master Katara a snake like tendril of water floating around her…….

* * *

Dun Dun Dun cliff hanger for your reading pleasure, please review. 


	10. What Challenge?

Sorry about the wait guy but I had finish something before I could write this part of the tale and as I promised this is were it all kicks off and it has what I could call the best ending for a chapter I've written...well I love it.

Disclaimer: Do I still need to do this I mean come on...

* * *

**The Next Avatar**

Chapter 10-What Challenge? 

Corrdor laughed as Katara edged in front of Kya and Lay "You cannot protect them from this Katara."

Katara seemed to stiffen by those words "I will try!" she said sending a torrent of water blasting at Corrdor who simply smiled and drawing his arm into a cross shape before himself and breathing in deeply he suddenly brought them down exhaling and sending out a wave of what appeared to be hot air that evaporated Katara's water attack and sending the vapour into the air excluding himself from view.

Katara turned to where she sensed that Kya and Lay were "Kya you two get out of here he's to strong for you," she called but Kya could not move she was still hanging on to Lay who was shaking in terror and shock. She heard a sudden explosion and a rush of water, a rumble under the ground and more explosions then the sound of rushing air. The mist settled at last and Kya sore what she had been seeing, Katara was badly burnt and was standing in a diminished defensive position water hanging on her arms. Corrdor just stood there lazily not even in a stance standing over his long time adversary.

Kya stood to go and help but felt a hand on her wrist, it was Lay "Please….." she wept to her, Kya knelt down and gave her a comforting kiss on the forehead and started towards the fight.

"Not so fast," called Corrdor turning to her and she suddenly felt her feet sink into the ground, two benders emerged from the ground one in dark green the other in orange (earth and air) they both laughed at her.

"You see Kya," said Corrdor still facing Katara "my men are from every corner of the world you cannot hide from us there are hundreds of us across the world you cannot challenge us and," he gestured at the old and battered Katara "nether can she," he sent another blast of red hot air at Katara who blocked the blast with last remaining water but was then knocked to the ground by a simple kick of Corrdor's leg.

"No!" yelled Kya feeling tears in her eyes trying to pull her legs out of the ground.

"Boys," called Corrdor pulling Katara up by the hair "dispose of the town." his men bowed and charged off.

Kya could not turn to see the destruction but could fell it, could hear the screams feel the rushing of murderous air. She felt a pair of hands around her waist and looked down to see Lay who in all this commotion was effectively blinded and terrified. Kya knelt down as low as she could and hugged Lay as hard as was possible. She glanced over at where Corrdor had her master by the hair, he smiled coldly down at the women who had foiled him once before.(No….)

"Good by lovely Katara," he said pulling back a fist ready to strike her down.

"NO!" screamed Kya……………….. and then she remembered nothing, only a faint image of anger and rage, the ground shaking under her feet, those men being crushed beneath a wave of water, Corrdor fleeing, master Katara vanishing, taking Lay in her arms……..then nothing but blackness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kya," said a concerned voice, Kya opened her eyes with grate difficulty. She was lying on what looked like a fur skin around a camp fire. Lay was standing over her, she had removed her bandage from around her eyes and Kya was curious to Know where it had gone.

"Hey," she said weakly smiling at the familiar sight of Lay, she sat up and found that she could barely move.

"You ok," she asked handing her a water skin and lowering her self precariously onto the ground.

Kya frowned seeing her struggling "What's wrong?" she asked concerned, she turned her left leg over to show Kya a long cut across her leg that she had bandaged badly with her eye band.

"It's ok," she insisted wincing, Kya was not convinced she spotted several other cuts on Lays body.

"Oh Lay I'm so sorry," Kya said breaking down to tears, Lay moved forwards and gripped her softly.

"Its ok Kya," she implored stroking the top of the her head, Kya could not take it Lay had lost everything for her and she was comforting her. Kya felt so guilty.

"How can I ever repay you for this," she sobbed.

Lay looked her perplexed "For what?"

Kya stared at her in disbelief "Your village……your family……."

"My mother and Heena got away with old Katara and the surviving men," she explained "and my father brought that on him self trusting Corrdor."

"What happened to Corrdor?" asked Kya.

Lay laughed weakly "You sent him flying in that glowy thing you do did but he escaped…..luckily his men were not so lucky."

Kya smiled at Lay, she seemed to be all she had left in the world. She reached for her necklace for comfort but she remembered the fight and how it had been smashed in two during the fight and was now resting in her pocket. (I'm sorry Jak)

Lay attempted to smile again but flinched again from the pain "Come here Lay," said Kya pulling the water skin towards her and moving herself next to Lay so that she could treat her wounds.

"Thanks," Lay said extending her leg.

Kya looked down at the wounded leg and removed the bandage that was now filthy that covered in blood "Get those off," she said gesturing at Lay's trousers that were in the way of her healing.

"Cheeky," Lay said but complied and removed her trousers and top.

"Lay," Kya said rolling her eyes at her.

"Just getting comfortable," she said playfully, Kya could not help but smile. Kya started healing her leg drawing the glowing water across her thigh "Ah is tickles," complained Lay giggling.

"Oh shut up," Kya said weakly not having the energy to retort (You smell nice OH YUE IM DELEAREOUS!) Kya shock her head in frustration.

"Are you ok," asked Lay concerned that this was taking to much out of her.

"I'm fine," Kya blushed as she moved to a cut on Lay's stomach , Lay giggled causing Kya to faulted and near drop the water.

"Having fun," asked Lay in her usual taunting voice.

"No," said Kya irritably (yes…..) she moved to the blind girls forehead, it was a small cut but because of Kya's lingering guilt and other………things, she felt obliged to heal. She finished but did not move from her position in front of Lay.

"Need something else," she teased "or do you………………." Kya had just kissed her, she broke away and looked at Lay nervously who quickly pushed forwards forcing Kya to the ground her hands quickly moving to the clasps on her top……………

* * *

Dude that was so cool don't you think... tell me what you think I'm hoping for at least a few more reviews than last time.

The next chapter will take some time as i need to basicly think of where to go next in the story, Kya and Lay are off to Ba Sing Se as i said before but my friends, how will they get there?...boat most likely but theres more don't worry.


	11. Now that I Remember

Ok I know what your thinking, Kraiky you test the boundrys of what is exseptable in a teen story but i may have gone a tad far this time...its all safe but a tad racy.

enjoy

Dis-fking-claimer: Ye ye I dont own the bloody show.

* * *

**The Next Avatar**

Chapter 11-Now that I Remember.

One week later….

(Mmmmmmm) Kya awoke to in her bed happily feeling the familiar sway of the ship as the went down the river. They were taking a boat from the coast down to the great lake Bumi as it was now known from there they would travel on foot to capital Ba Sing Se where they would look for an Earthbending teacher for them both. The Ship they were on was a large iron Earth Kingdom steam barge called the Kayna it was tad old and the crew were a bit ruff around the edges and seemed a tad to egger to show Lay areas of the ship without Kya but it was good for there needs and there passage was free due to her status as Avatar, she enjoyed that she was getting free stuff now back home her father had always been slightly tight with pocket money.

Kya turned over to see Lay laying on her front next to her, there bed was rather small, not that Lay was complaining (or me!). She had at last stopped using an eye cover though this was largely due to that one they could not find one and two that Kya was quite insistent. Kya just lay there watching her sleep for a wile, she admired at how even though she was rather slim Lay had a very nice bum. Lay shifted in her sleep onto her side, her hair flopped over her face but Kya could still see she was smiling slightly (We have to get you a hair cut) her hair was a tad to long Kya did like her hair long but it was so long it was down near her butt.

Though she was away Kya was not about to leave Lay alone and naked in an unguarded room at the mercy of every pervert (crew member) on the ship (she's mine). Kya looked over at there makeshift wardrobe where her repaired cloths now lay, they would not be useless in the north as they did little but cover her chest, stomach, crotch and thighs now but Heena had done a good job save the bows she had added that Kya was quick to remove. Next to it was Lay's usual outfit its light green contrasting well with the light blue colour of Kya's cloths.

"Oh dear Yue!" she gasped suddenly (Lay was awake then!), looked over her shoulder and shore enough there was Lay grinning at her smugly "you are so dead," Kya said rolled over on top of Lay.

"Ah!" squealed struggling to get out from under Kya but Kya stopped her by pining her arms to her side and gripping her legs between her thighs "if I could see you you would be so dead!"

Kya smiled down at her "I'm shore I would," she leaned in kissed her lightly on the lips, braking away moved off her and started towards her cloths. She was just about to crawl off the bed when Lay stopped her, first gripping onto her waist she worked her way an till she had angled her body to rest perfectly against Kya's from her rear to her neck where Lay rested her chin. "Lay what are you doing?"

"Having a lie-in" said silkily suddenly removing the wait from her own legs so that she dropped down flattening Kya under her, "any objections?" she asked reaching down.

Kya did not have a chance to answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"….the girl from Be Sing Se," sang Nook (a skinny man with long hair) was singing on the deck of the ship, he was mopping with his friend Joko (a fat bald man with bad hygiene).

"Would you shut up," implored Joko shifting the bucket of water so that it would be easier to mop.

"It be classic Joko," said Nook in his usual strange voice "no harm be done by it."

"Shut up ya sea otter-rats," called the Boson and the pair quickly scuffled off, groaning the stocky Boson walked up to the upper rafters where the Captain stood watching the water, "Captain alls well sir we'll be at Bumi's Lake in two days."

"Good man," said the Captain in his old croaky voice, he started off to the main decks "how are our passengers Boson?" he asked lazily.

"The old couple below are all fine, that odd block in black hasn't said anything but he seems fine he hasn't complained at least," he said with a slight laugh "oh and the lesbians are still in bed I'd send some one in to check on them but the dark one gets angry when you walk in."

The Captain laughed to himself (He had not told his men that the avatar was on board) "Leave them to it Boson you don't want that to happen again."

Boson winced, he had sent a man in a few days ago who had from what he had heard caught them…….at it. Poor man…….

Back on the lower decks Nook and Joko were slacking off again.

"Hey Joko," said Nook elbowing him in the ribs.

"What?" replied Joko who had dosed off.

"What you think they get up to down there," he said gesturing to the door down to the lower decks.

"Who?"

"Them," he said gesturing again to the door.

Joko thought for a moment "Oh right," he said chuckling stupidly "don know."

"Can't be much can it?"

"Makes you think though dun it?" said Joko grinning stupidly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Yue," gasped Kya dropping onto her front sweating.

"Your welcome Lover," Lay said smugly settling herself back down on the day, after several long panting minutes Kya found her way up to lie next to Lay pulling the cover over herself and Lay. They lay there for a while in silence just looking at each other, finally Lay spoke something that had been on her mind for a wile "do you feel guilty for this?"

Kya frowned "For what?" she asked.

Lay rolled onto her back so that Kya could not see her face "Your man Jak," she said and Kya turned away from her.

"What about him?"

"Do feel guilty for this your still his faience," she said bitterly "I can't have you."

Kya stat and stared down at her in anger "In Kataang do you know I figured out," she waited but Lay did not answer her "I learnt from you, from Master Katara…….from Corrdor that if he truly loved me he would have followed, he would have come for me…………….so"

"So what?"

Lay near gasped when she felt a tear coming down and hitting her arm, Kya was crying "So Lay you are all I have left," she sobbed dropping her head forward on to Lay's lap and cried, Lay could not move she was so stunned.

Kya felt a pair of hands feel there way around her back and grip her softly "Don't cry," said Lay.

"Lay," she said throwing her arms around Lay's neck, much to her surprise.

"Kya please stop that I am blind remember," she said returning to her old voice.

Kya laughed, breaking away she cupped Lay's face lovingly and looked into her blank and beautiful eyes "What that eclipse did to you Lay," she said in a sad kind of aw "to have seen what your eyes looked like before you must have been something……..unnatural!"

Lay smiled slightly at her and began her tale "I was eleven when it came…….."

_To be continued…………………….._

* * *

_Go on I'm curieous how meny of you hate me for that endding, next ones a flash back so it may be a wile...review!_


	12. The Jewel of the Earth Kingdom

Well here it is how Lay lost her eye sight and its great in my opineon, I hope you enjoy having a look at what was once like before the acsident. Enjoy...review!

Disclaimer: I would like to point out that exsept for the title there is nothing from the show in this so f off!

* * *

**The Next Avatar**

Chapter 12-The Jewel of the Earth Kingdom

"_I was eleven when it came, the eclipse came without warning and took my eyes from me. When I was younger I was know as the Jewel of the Earth Kingdom, from the age of six they would often joke that I would be taken away by a prince or lord as there bride……..its funny now but back then I thought it was the best idea in the world. Two months before my twelfth birthday the eclipse came, the day it came all was normal I was helping my mother repair my fathers robe, it had been damaged one night and he had been wearing his old one for to long. I still remember it………."_

"Mother where are needles?" asked the eleven year old Lay politely smiling widely at her mother.

"Over there," Toia replied "why do you ask?"

The young girl walked over gracefully and sat down next to her mother "Well I thought Id give you a hand," she said in her usual cheerful voice.

Toia smiled at her perfect little daughter for a second as she quickly tucked into her needle work, she had an odd mastery with her hands that Toia found to be rather strange as this was the usual sine of a bender or great swordsman (woman) in waiting but she would never think such a thing of her little Lay who was such a lady that she tended to jump at loud noises.

"Done!" said Lay happily holding up her fathers expertly mended coat.

"Wow," commented Toia stunned looking at Lay's work "how do you do that Lay its remarkable."

Lay blushed deeply "I only helped," she mumbled.

"You ort to give your cousin some hints some time she's round," Lay smiled widely at the idea, she loved her younger cousin and would love the chance to show off in front of her.

Lay suddenly had a thought "Mother when is father coming home?" she asked softly.

"Oh," said Toia thinking "not for a few days he off on recon so he wont be back for a wile yet."

"Oh," Lay said grumpily "never mind."

"Why?"

Lay suddenly blushed again "Nu…..no reason I….I just wonted to ask him something that's all."

Toia could not help but laugh at her young daughter, when she was done laughing at her bashfulness she gave her a knowing smile "This wouldn't have anything to do with that Claudius boy would it?" she asked slyly.

"He prefers Claude!" she clapped a hand to her mouth and then berried her face in her fathers coat as her mother laughed at her again.

"He likes you you know," she said to Lay who lifted her head up hopefully.

"Do you think?" she mumbled still blushing from ear to ear.

Toia put a hand comfortingly on Lay's cheek "Yes you paranoid little beauty," she said, Lay giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------_----------------------------_-----------------

Claudius or Claude as he preferred to be called was quite arguably one of the most handsome men in the village as well as a pioneer example for the way the world had changed. His mother had been born in the Water Tribe where as his father was a Fire Nation Earth Kingdom cross breed, his completion was fair but his hair was thick and ragged, his eyes were a beautiful shade of green. It was no secret to the village that Lay had had a huge crush on the 12 year old and in secret he had a thing for the girl as well, they had started seeing each other on occasion way from the village so that no one would see them together.

Claude sat on a large rock just beyond the river that ran bellow the village, he had waited for a wile but that was to be expected when you arrive to early to meet your girl friend. He spotted Lay wearing one of her characteristic long dresses that near touched the ground.

"Lay," he called waving to her, she smiled waved and ran over to him (Dam she runs like a girl)

"Claude," she said happily throwing her arms around him, realising what she had just done she stepped back from him red faced "hey…." she said shyly.

"So," said Claude "what did your mother say?"

"She said my father would be back in a week or so."

"Then we'll tell him then," said Claude stepping in and giving her a light kiss on the cheek but accidentally brushing her lips slightly, he expected her to move away with that but to his surprise she grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him into a kiss. It was light and innocent but it was the first time that they had in fact kiss each other like that.

As they broke apart Claude was surprised to see that for once she was not blushing simply smiled at him, grabbing him by the hand she pulled him towards the town "come on its getting dark."

Claude running behind her looked around in confusion "Its only mid day!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on?" asked Toia running out of her house and up to one of the town watch men.

"Stay inside Toia," he said "and don't look at the sun, we just got warning of an eclipse starting look at that thing and you'll go blind, you and Lay stay inside." he ran off with some of the other watchmen to make shore everyone was inside.

Toia began to get worried, Lay was not at home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on?" said Lay curiously looking into the sky "something's happening to the sun."

"Lay don't look at it," cried Claude looking down and making his way over to Lay who was transfixed by the sight.

"But its so pretty Claude!" she said in amazement.

"Lay I know what this is don't look at the sun!"

"But it so…." Lay could not look away from the sight, the sun was just behind a cloud but she could see the moon crawling across in front of it, what could be the harm in such a thing. Just as she was thinking that the cloud moved away from in front of the event and at last the moon move fully cross the sun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toia had resorted to putting on a giant wide hat to stop the sun from going in her eyes, she had been look for Lay and she expected Claude for a wile now with several others that were willing to risk this event to find the Jewel of the Earth Kingdom. Suddenly she heard the thing that she feared most in the world, a sudden cry of pain, a shrill pain stricken scream and once more she knew who it came from. She and the others began to run in the direction of the screams, coming over a ridge she spotted Claude kneeling over the screaming Lay who as rolling on the ground her hand over her eye.

_To be continued………….._

* * *

_Cliff hanger, sort of... the next part explains how she wound up as how she is now because her torment is not over yet is...dont worry after next chapter were back to the story line, one word you "Corrdor"_

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...please. _


	13. Please Don't

Dark chapter here so brace your self, if you desterb easily then i would advise you to grow up and read easily, as usual i am testing the boundrys of what is acseptable in a teen piece but I think you can handle it at its good for the mind.

Disclaimer: See last chapter...

* * *

**The Next Avatar**

Chapter 13-Please Don't...  


"……_three years passed after that, my eyes where gone yes but I remained the Jewel of the Earth Kingdom. If anything the event did little but give me more appeal to those around me, a prince came once hearing tales of me the blind Beauty but I was still with Claude however. I loved him you know and he loved me, but the experience of becoming blind had made me scared of becoming close to anyone and this frustrated him, he turned to drink but it was alright for a time it was fine an till one night I was making my way back to my home when found me drunk and………"_

Lay was making her way back home across the town, there town was so small that Lay never felt nervous about walking down a dark ally way even in her condition, this was a mistake. Feeling her way her walking stick though to be honest she did not need it, she had this strange intuition about where everything was around her it was like she was seeing with her feet like that famous earthbender Toph who was apparently still alive some where in the Earth Kingdom.

"Lay," said a drunken voice from behind her, she knew well who it was.

"Claude," she said warmly turning so that her could calm him, he loved to see her eyes "how are you?"

He looked stupidly at her and grinned "Hello lovely," he mumbled walking over and kissing her a little to forcefully not to mention that she had not seen it coming.

Pushing him gently away she patted him softly on what she hoped was his chest "Yes Claude don't you think you should go home now Claude before you wake anyone up."

"Why would I when the most sexy thing in the world is here."

"Come on," she said pushing him away "go home Claude." she turned away and began to work her way back along her path home, suddenly she felt two hands grab her one on her shoulder to stop her and the other groped her butt. "Claude!"

"I want you…" he whispered to her in what she assumed he thought was a seductive voice.

"Claude get off me now!"

"I want you now!" he said in a voice that carried a little more force than she liked.

"Claude no," she tried to pull away but he held her to him more tightly "Claude no no please!" she pleaded as he continued to grope her his hands now moving more freely across her body.

"Oh come on!" he said as he played with the ties on the back of her dress.

"Claude no!" she cried pulling her self momentarily from his grasp and slapping him in the face, she felt him become angry immediately. He smacked her back sending her to the ground onto her front, dazed she tried to feel her way back to her feet but to no avail she could not concentrate. Suddenly she felt Claude's hands again, grabbing at her cloths now he proceeded to rip at the helpless girls cloths tearing away the bake of the dress right from her neck down to her feet leaving only her pants which he quickly cut away with his pocket knife.

"Don't move," he threatened to the now crying young girl.

"Please…." she begged now just hoping that this would be over quickly, she heard another shift in clothing something being pulled down then she felt him looming over her settling over her from behind. "AHHH…." she screamed but was quickly stifled by a hand across her mouth, she could not move, she could not yell she could only take it with only two good things that she could hang onto, one that what he was doing to her could not get her pregnant and two…..that she would never have to look at herself again.

When he was done he lifted himself off of her and just sat there presumably pleased with himself wile she was left in her state face down on the ground. He then performed his last atrocity on her, he took all that remained of her clothing and after beating her left her bruised, naked and covered in mud.

Lay curled up in a ball trying to absorb it all, she felt around for something to cover herself with and found only a thin strip of fabric. Taking it in her hands she tided it around her head and smiled (no more jewel).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lay lay there for a wile her back to Kya one hand holding the sheet over her self and the other hand quite clearly covering her rear under the sheet. Kya tentatively reached out a hand and comfortingly placed it on Lay's shoulder. "I'm not him," she said pulling the sheet away from behind.

Lay now in tears pushed her self over and into Kya's arms, Kya kissed her gently on the lips then the forehead and once again held her to herself tenderly for as long as it took for her to calm down.

Lay smiled at Kya as they broke from each other "Your turn," she said seductively running a finger across her jaw, she lay gracefully onto her back and spread out her limbs "I'm waiting," she teased, Kya rolled her eyes at her lover before shrugging and making her way down.

* * *

Dark stuff yes but i like to end on a high note, which tends to be Kya and Lay getting it on I admit but that seems to keep you all interested so I'll continue. Next chapter as promised sees the return of good old Corrdor and this time I plan to show what he can do rather than what I did before with the whole mist screen to keep you in the dark.

Review please!


	14. Unstoppable!

There we are Corrdors back as promised why am I telling you this...well I want to keep you interested and I know you want to see what he can do, well Im showing you now so enjoy.

Disclaimer: no...

* * *

**The Next Avatar**

Chapter 14-Unstoppable!

"Captain," called Boson from the back of the ship.

"What is it Boson," asked the Captain moving slowly over to meat him.

"There's something strange coming from behind us!"

The Captain looked and certainly enough there was something behind them, about half a mile away there was what looked like a huge glowing red light moving at high speed across the water with a trail of steam behind it.

"What is it sir?" asked Boson sounding worried, several other crew members came over to have a look.

The Captain took some time answer that question, at last he said "Boson I need you to listen to me now," he said quietly.

"Yes sir."

"First of all the two female passengers on board well one of them is the avatar, DON'T!" he threatened as the Boson looked like he was about to cry out "second what is chasing us is something that cannot be beaten by us but my friend we can out run it for a wile so I want you to rally the men and get them pushing this boat along as fast as pos got it," Boson nodded and was about to leave when the Captain pulled him closer "then I want you to tell our passenger in black of the situation I'll tell the Avatar but the only way we have a chance is with his help," the Boson nodded and set off on his task.

"TO YOUR STATIONS LAD CAPTAIN WONTS THIS BOAT GOING AS FAST AS CAN BETHEN FASTER MOVE!" the men all scrambled down below deck and shore enough about five minutes later there was a slight jolt and the boat began picking up speed. Boson cast his eyes to the railings of the ship where stood the man in black, the man was about six foot tall dressed in a black trench coat as well as black gloves and black pretty much everything else except his face which was tanned toned, he had a thin scar running across his cheek.

"What is that?" he asked in a near whisper that never the less court Boson's ears.

"I was not told by the Captain," revealed Boson "but he told me that you're the best way for us to escape."

The man laughed, as cold as he sounded Boson could not help but notice that his voice was very young "Captain Utt has always been well informed together he and may be able to stop what that thing is."

"There's one more thing," continued Boson "the Avatar is no board."

"I know," stated the man.

"Hoe did you……"

"The blind one has a loose tong," he said "now please excuse me I must prepare," he turned away from Boson and quickly ran off bellow deck.

Captain Utt was on his way to the Avatars bedroom when to his surprise and luck ran into them in the hall way. Kya with Lay hanging onto her arm walked warmly up to the Captain.

"Morning Captain," she said happily bowing politely, then she sore his face "what wrong?" she asked in her best Avatar voice.

"We have a problem," he said and without another word he led them though the ship and up on the deck, reaching the back of the ship Kya looked out at the thing that was chasing them.

"Corrdor," she gasped looking in horror at the monster that was behind them.

"Just as I thought," said Utt looking out at Corrdor.

The figure in black came running up behind them "Were ready Utt," he said waving at a number of seamen who were carrying a large chest up to the back of the ship.

"What's in there?" asked Kya looking at the container.

The man smiled at her "A few trinkets from my home,"

"Where are you from?" asked Lay curiously.

"The Air City," he said shortly and signalled at the sailors who opened up the chest and pulled out several large orbs filled will a greenish liquid.

"What are those?" asked Kya coming over for a look.

He smile cheekily "Aqua mines," he said smugly "they float if he comes into contact with these the heat from his fire will cause a blast grater than the end of Ozai, only issue is that the current might wash them away."

Kya grinned at him, "I have an idea," she said and it did not take the man long to figure out what she was on about.

Bending water from the river and froze it around all ten of the mines, taking a step back Kya took a deep breath in and then charged forwards sending three of the mines flying at Corrdor who was now only half a mile away, she waited! After about half a minute three explosions erupted around the red light in the distance, water and earth flew everywhere but amazingly and horribly the was a sudden blast of hot air and Corrdor streamed out faster than ever. Not perturbed Kya sent four more of the devices at him but before they could meat there mark there was a sudden flash and they exploded ripping apart the river in the process. Realising the pointlessness of this Kya nodded to the man in black who tipped all but one of the mine that he stash back in the chest.

The Captain gestured at several of his men who quickly rushed off to the sides of the boat where the basilisks where stationed.

"Kya," said Lay sounding worried "what's happening?"

Kya rushed over to the blind girl who was hanging onto the arm of the Captain, she cupped Lay's face in her hands and kissed her comfortingly on the forehead "It's ok Lay," she said trying to convince herself "he wont get us were on the water remember that my element."

"Kya," she turned to see the figure in black over his chest, she walked over to see what he had to say.

"Yes."

"Avatar you have only mastered water yes," she nodded glumly but was surprised to see that he was smiling "I am Mek son of Kane grate grand son of Theo the great who doubled the size of the Air City and who's son was the first of the new Airbenders, I am an Airbender also."

Kya smiled "We may have a chance then."

"No," he said sadly "but it may give us a chance to escape, there is also something else," he reached into the chest and pulled out two black arm braces each with a water tribe symbol on them "these were made by the Air smiths, there made of Sky Steel an alloy developed though the study of the meteors that fell after the war, I was tasked with delivering them to you," he held them out to Kya who took them gratefully tying them to her arm.

"Thank you," she said (he's quite cute after you look past his cold attitude……don't let Lay catch you thinking that).

Mek smiled at her warmly before diving back into the chest, while in the chest he continued his explanation "Those guards are near unbreakable and lighter than any other useful metal don't let anyone get there hands on them," he came back up with a selection of maps "these are maps to the world and the sky ways that you can use to travel with these you get any were in the world," he thrust them into her hands, he also pulled out a small flask that looked like it had two compartments "this flask contains two bendable liquids that when mixed are explosive but very volatile," he handed it to her.

"Thank you," Kya said blushing slightly at the kindness she was being shown "but we have a problem here still and there is not way off for both me and Lay so what are we going to do?"

He looked out at the growing mass that was Corrdor now about 200 meters away, so close that they could see his face. Suddenly the ship rocked violently, Corrdor had just sent something blasting at them under the water.

Kya could see him smiling at them, thrusting his fist forward he sent a blast of blue fire at the hull of the ship. Luckily the hull was thick enough to survive the strike, Kya hopping that he was now open for attack twirled the arms around herself like a windmill bringing them together in front of her sending a torrent of water at Corrdor. Corrdor laughed, taking in a deep breath her blasted the hot air he was producing downwards propelling herself upwards into the air so high that he was now over the ship.

Mek sore his chance, pushing his arms down towards the ground then bringing them upwards in a swooping motion around himself he sent a miniature whirlwind up to meet the madman. Corrdor was hit by the strike but after finding himself facing downwards he sent a blast of fire behind himself speeding him head first towards the deck.

"Take cover!" cried the Captain jumping away from the area that Corrdor would land on, everyone scattered wisely as Corrdor quickly righted himself in mid air and upon hitting the deck through his arms outwards in a movement not dissimilar to an earthbending move. The deck was ripped apart around him, seemingly from underneath fire erupted destroying a huge chunk of the ship. Two basilisks turned on Corrdor as he landed, Corrdor laughed drawing his arms up slowly drawing chi into his arms then suddenly he swirled his arms around himself generating two blasts of lightning the shot towards the basilisks destroying them immediately. Mek jumped behind him and sent a wave of air at Corrdor who flipped over it generating more lightning as he went, a foot before Mek he slammed his palm onto Mek's chest blasting him backwards with the lightning flying off the ship and into the water.

Kya gasped "Mek," in anger Kya bought her arms hand upwards bring a torrent of water flying out of the river and towards Corrdor and yelled in anger surrounded himself with a field of hot air that evaporated the water as came near him, but Kya was not done and she had an endless supply of water around her meaning she could send an endless funnel of water at Corrdor and his hot air shield which she knew like all bending had to had its braking point. She bent more and more water at Corrdor but his shield did not budge. Kya began to grow tiered quickly and the hot air produced by Corrdor was pushing her back, no matter how much she tried so push him back he just could not be stopped. Letting out a cry of anger he released what felt like a shockwave that knocked Kya off her feet as well as the Captain and Lay.

When Kya came to she looked up into the smirking face of Corrdor "You cannot win Avatar," he said silkily "we are the future and you have become obsolete!" he raised a hand to finish her when he was suddenly distracted by a whistle. The Captain stood there holding a sword before himself facing Corrdor.

"Don't forget me Corrdor," he said "Kya run!"

Corrdor at the sight of Utt yelled in anger "You!" he cried out charging at the man, Kya took her chance and went for it running and grabbing Lay she though them both out the side of the ship, her last glimpse of Captain Utt and Corrdor was of a bright blue flame and a aqua mine in Utt's hand. The explosion ripped the ship in two and gave Kya the boost she needed to waterbend her and Lay down the river for what had to be half a mile before they hit a bend and landed on the shore.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half a mile from the rivers edge, in a small crater an unconscious Mek awakes. His coat has been burnt away leaving only his Sky Steel armour in tact, though slightly hot.

"Ouch!" he said Airbending himself to his feet, he smirked back to where he thinks he had been thrown from in the distance "Sky Steel, unbreakable Corrdor."

* * *

So what do you think, who survived, who died, why was Corrdor angry at Captain Utt? All will be answered...may be! REVIEW 


	15. The Air City

At last Wooooooooo it has taken me ages to gat back to this so ill do a quick recap, new avatar she from the water tribe, trained by Katara she goes to Earth Kingdom and meets Lay a promiscous blind earth bender who takes a liking to Kya ( the avatar) bad dude turns named Corrdor hes a fire bender with some cool tricks. Lay and Kya get together and take a boat to Ba Sing Se, Corrdor finds them (dun dun dun) rips the ship up and blasts the Air prince off board (Ye he was on board) nad trys to get the avatar but the captain Utt (cool name right) any way Utt blows Corrdor away and the good couple go sciny dipping (well they fall in the water but we all know what the men here were thinking).

Right were up to date now back to the story (Squigily Lines, Squigily Lines)

**

* * *

****The Next Avatar**

Chapter 15-The Air City

After Mek's "Fight" with Corrdor he began to make his way back home, his mission was finished, his tasks were done and after weeks of trying to find the avatar he had some good news for his father. He would have liked to have seen Kya and Lay to their new master but he had his orders and his father was not one to be kept waiting.

It took him a week to get back home, that trunk which had blown up with the ship had had his air surfer in it and it was a while before he could remember a place where an airship or balloon would be setting down. Even without an air surfer he was still an airbender and there for gifted with the amazing gift of air running (the power to run like the wind) which allowed him to get to a nearby town in just two short days.

The town, a small fishing village were more than happy to help the stranded airbender and sent a message off to the Air City so that they might sent an Air Ship for him. He enjoyed his time in the town, the children like to throw stones at his armor (Which he kept on) to see whether or not they could dent it. The local smith questioned him about the metal, how hard it is, how it was made and how he was capable of moving so fast with a rare alloy strapped to his torso, forearms and shins. I was able to tell him how hard it was that it could easily deflect an arrow, a spear or as I had now proven a lightning strike. How it was made was difficult, it was formed in a process that could only be performed with intense heat and with the use of Air bending. How I am able to move in it was easy, the metal may be hard but it is very light, we use cushioning on the inside to allow us to fix the armor to our bodies so that they don't move around as we move. I also mentioned that due to the growing popularity of Sky Steel in the Air City black was fast replacing Orange as the national colour.

I was slightly sad when one of my Fathers Air Ships arrived, though I was looking forward to finally being allowed to take off this armor as according to Air Mech law I was not permitted to remove it till my task is finished and due to the severity of this mission is was not done till my father dismissed me.

Finally at the Air City the mountain city of iron and stone, once they say it had been a temple from the first Airbenders that inhabited the world that after they died save for avatar Aang his people came from the Earth Kingdom and colonized. The city extended far from the original mountain across to his memory at least five others with the spaces filled by what the locals called the iron mountain. At the top was the palace where his father Kane the Skybender as he was known lived as did the man that taught him Airbending.

The palace was constructed of Sky Steel and was strangely cone shaped extending down into the city with the entrance at the top of the palace. Walking down he passed the dark grey draping, the paintings of the construction of the city with the city becoming more and more complete with the progression of paintings. At last he got to the main palace illuminated by mirrors channelling light down into the depths, his father was further down in the iron point.

"Hey kid," said a grouchy deep voice, Mek turned smiling to see his master Roku the long haired old man dressed in fitted black robes, "how was my dad?"

Mek smiled at the joke "Hot," he said laughing "and sleeping with a woman."

"Sounds like dad," he said raising an eyebrow "going to see your father Mek?"

"Ye and I can't get out of this stuff till I do so if will..."

"No no go on and tell your father the good news," he said walking off into his chambers "just don't tell him too much if Corrdor is involved."

Mek chuckled and continued onwards. Reaching the central chamber he came as he knew he would up against a huge number of armed Airbenders, his father's "guards" that he only really need as he slept. They bowed to him and let him pass allowing him into the central chamber where his father waited.

The chamber was a large circular room with a lavished throne at the opposite end of the room, the draping were silvery grey and dark orange and covered every wall masking the black of the Sky Iron. His father stood facing his throne his short hair sticking up in a kind of jagged pattern that made the light brown of his hair seem vivid in the fire light that lit the room. Mek knelt on the floor before his father and waited for his to speak.

After a time he did speak, turning to face his son as he did "Mek tell me of your journey," he said lightly but in a unusually deep tone that made his voice captivating.

"Yes my Empire," he said obediently and finally not able to keep it in any longer burst into laughter, his father smiled at the boy and chuckled throwing himself into his thrown at a casual angle.

"You laughed first," he said blowing hard pushing his son onto his back with a clang.

"That voice," Mek laughed getting up off the floor "when you try to act serious it makes me laugh I can't help it."

"Oh well," said Kane grinning "it was never my job to teach you to be sensible, that's your mothers job 

and why are you still wearing that stuff take it off and come tell me what you've been up to."

Mek sighed and walked over to his strange father pulling his armour off as he did, he sat in a chair next to the thrown "The new avatars hot," was the first thing he could say making his father laugh.

"I take it you sore my old sparring mate then," Kane said slyly as he pointed to his scorched armour.

"Ye why didn't you tell me that my armour could stop lightning?" Mek asked angrily "It would have been good to tell the avatar."

Kane frowned "It can stop lightning, hu who knew any way why are you complaining your alive aren't and so is the avatar I hope."

"As far as I know father," he said glumly "I delivered the Gauntlets, the maps and the flask as far as I know she and her friend got off the ship before it exploded."

"It exploded!" cried Kane becoming angered.

"Yes father as far as I could deduce from the ship was blasted apart by an Aqua mine."

Kane stood up from his throne and began to pace around the room "Who detonated the Bomb?" he asked in a more serious tone.

Mek pause solemnly before answering "Jan Utt," he said, he almost felt his father's pain as the room was filled with fast flowing wind.

"And Corrdor," he said as he calmed down at last "Utt said last time I sore him that the next time he sore Corrdor he would kill him even if it meant his own life, I never doubted that no matter how cowardly he used to be."

Mek pull two items out of his pocket and passed them to his father "I found these at the river's edge tangled in cloths and blood."

Kane looked down at the blooded items in pain two ear rings one with a white stone the other with a green one both imbedded the symbol of seventeen linked circles in a ring.

"Father what does it mean?"

"It means my son that now the Linked Chain has only four links left, myself, Garn of the Sand and two others."

"Who are the others?"

Kane laughed at the question "Well of the them has no name that I can pronounce and the other..."

"Yes!" prompted Mek eagerly.

Kane looked at the green earring "My son let me tell you something that you might like to know," he held up the earring "this does not belong to Corrdor."

Lay awoke in the dark, well it was cold and there was no heat on her face so Lay assumed that it was dark. She was naked but she was dry and she could sense that her clothes were hanging nearby and she had a sheet draped over. She could feel Kya lying next to her shivering, she could not help but rap an arm around her middle and pull her close to her chest.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked turning over to see Lay.

Lay smiled "Just woke up," she said "are you ok."

Lay could feel tears hitting the ground around Kya's face, "Why," said Kya through sobs "why does everyone have to die for me."

"Because you're the avatar," Lay said pathetically.

"But it's not fare," she sobbed "just because I'm not able to protect myself why do I have get everyone killed who tries to help me."

"But you don't I'm here aren't I," Lay implored to her. Kya broke away from her and stood up walking a small distance away.

"How long will it be before I lose you too Lay," she asked as Lay stood to join her.

Lay could not answer, she thought vaguely about what people would think if they sore them two young naked women in the moon light.

"Lay I don't want to lose you," she cried "I love..." she was cut off suddenly, Lay had kissed her.

"Listen to me Kya," Lay said firmly "I love you but you have to stop doubting yourself, Corrdor was unstoppable Captain Utt even said it to us there was no way ether of us could have taken him on," She held her crying lover close to her breast as she continued to sob drenching her with tears. "By the way you better Water bend these tears off me when you're done I don't want my boobs all sticky when we go to bed." Kya frowned at her but laughed anyway pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

And were done again I promise that ill get back to righting more again sorry it took so long just tell me your still reading and ill get this all going again...promise.

Oh ye one more thing the name less guy any idea who he might be, tell us eyour thoughts.


	16. Pain

Ok I just want to say I have no excuse to for not updating sooner, I got waylaid with other stuff. But I thought id continue with this needlessly long chapter. I started it before but at the time I found it so horrible I could not continue...I have no such quams now.

Be warned this chapter is nasty but it will be the last one for a while...I hope. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or its characters...the characters I have made are mine you cant have them ;P

* * *

Chapter 16 – Pain

Her master had once said that there was water in the blood, but she had never told her how to bend it. Besides the blood she was seeing now was her own...was it even possible to bend your own blood. Maybe she was just delirious, pain had that effect...even for the avatar.

She had not seen Lay for three days...or was three hours or three weeks! There was no way to tell in this metal tube, her arms chained above her head, her legs bolted to the ground. She had not been able to move since she was brought in here.

Her limbs had ached at first but now they seemed numb. It could be the dehydration, they gave her water only once a day. They only gave her water before they tortured her. The guards would come in and they would...do things then give her water to drink.

Then they would leave leaving her alone with that man, that horrible, horrible man...

* * *

"_You know in retrospect we should have stayed by the river," Lay said for about the ten thousandth time_.

_Ok she had to admit it, there was some truth to the blind girls words. When there had escaped from the boat she had had the great idea to flee into the dessert regions. This was now there second day with only her bending water to drink and it was annoying both of them._

_Kya had a slightly easier time with it thanks to her darker skin but that was only the sun. She was used to a cold environment. On the other hand Lay was in more trouble, she was from the northern Earth kingdom a far colder environment from their current surroundings. As a consequence she was burning up and was trying to hide it by talking._

_It was so hot at the moment nether of them had even been the mood the past two nights. Or maybe the honey moon was just over?_

_However things would be getting darker soon and she was shore that things would be better when she had the power of the moon behind her._

* * *

Kya tried to pull against her ropes when her two guards entered the room. She could not free herself and even if she did it would do her no good. The Man was very good at blocking her chi flow, she could couldn't have bended even if she'd tried.

As they approached she sobbed pathetically, no tears came out it though. It was like her body knew it had no water to spare and would not let her cry. She still felt the sensation though, the terror of knowing when you're going to feel pain, helplessness and of course incredible shame.

The taller one held a small metal glass of water to her lips and pored it against her lips. Resigning herself she sipped gently feeling the cooling wet sensation of the liquid going down her throat. It was the best sensation in the world, an till the short one spoilt it.

She felt the short one's meaty hands grope at her right breast, gripping it hard enough to hurt her. She stopped drinking for a second and the short one pulled her hair sharply.

"Don't you want a drink Avatar," he cooed horrible rubbing at her breast as he spoke, as if that were going to get her to respond to him, "it's the only one you're going to get today."

Kya couldn't help it, she let out a small sob at the idea of her precious water being taken away from her.

"Should we take it away?" he asked and he lifted his hand away just as the tall one pulled the water out of her reach, "we could just leave and..."

"No!" she cried a single tear finally running down her face.

"Oh you want it?" he asked his tone one of mock (mocking...) surprise.

"Yes," she said pathetically.

"Say you want," he said softly.

"I want it," she said obediently in a small pathetic voice.

"Say it louder!" he growled in her ear, he was getting a kick out of making her beg. She could feel his erection through his trousers pressed against her buttocks.

"I want it!" she said louder her voice cracking with the realisation of what they had reduced her to. Not the Avatar anymore but a sixteen year old from the Northern Water tribe. Separated from all that she had loved and had come to love and didn't care anymore...she just wanted her water, "I want it!" she repeated clearer and felt his hands back on her flesh.

As the cup was placed at her mouth again the short one began rubbing her breast again, she winced at the sensation but did not complain again...she just drank slowly letting it ease her thirst.

She did not stop when his other hand trailed down her back and cupped her ass. She did not stop when his hand went even farther down. She did let out a little sob when he touched her in a place only Lay had ever touched her before and when his fingers entered her she found out just how thirsty she had been.

The feeling was horrible, dirty and wrong and it seemed to last an eternity. When it was over which she assumed was when he was satisfied she wept as silently as she could, she didn't even notice when one of the men (she did not know which) said "Cut her down..."

* * *

_The cool night air had done them both a world of good. Lay had danced in happiness when the sun had gone down and Kya had even joined her, though she was not much of a danced(And the blind girl was more than happy to point that bit out to her)._

_After a bit of rest and when the moon was high enough they tried a new idea she had had to get water. Lay dug a pit with her Earth bending, a good six feet down and Kya had jumped down and began to feel into the sand._

_Her master had once said to her that water was everywhere, she just had to find it. And with her Avatar powers she would have more luck finding it as she could now see as the water rose up through the sand to half way up her ankle._

"_Lay get the water skins!" she called out happily trying to keep the water up and form it into a sphere to keep together. _

_When Lay did not answer she froze the sphere of water and held onto it as she clambered out of the hole to see what was keeping her. She had said that it was harder to 'see' on the sand, maybe she was having trouble finding them._

"_Lay?" she said again quizzically, then everything went black..._

* * *

She was being dragged through corridors made of metal, her legs useless after being kept immobile for so long. If she had been more lucid she would have been more conscious of the people around her or lack thereof...

There was nearly no one and the few she did see were masked and turned away when they sore her. Some looked as if they were injured, several even walked with a limp.

They came to a pair of huge doors on which was a huge circular golden symbol but the doors were cast open to quickly for him to recognise it.

She was thrown onto the hard metal ground and she let out a cry of pain. She cracked her eyes open a fraction to see her surroundings, she did not want to be surprised again. What she sore was more horrible than she could ever have imagined.

* * *

_They were dragged through corridors of metal kicking and screaming all the way. Kya's only comfort was that she could tell that Lay was with her, but that thought also horrified her. What was going to happen to them?_

_She did not have to wait long to find out, when the bag over her head was pulled off her arms her gripped to the sides of her body and her clothes were ripped from her body. She fought with all her strength but she could not fight against their fumbling hands._

_The werst thing was Lay's screams, her echoing screams as she went through exactly the same thing as her. When they identified her as the Avatar they bound her arms and shackled her legs._

_Then Lay had been dragged away from her and it had all started, the torture, the pain, the shame. She had truly wanted to die in this last eternity._

* * *

Lay was dead...

There was a bloody hole in her side, just under her ribs. There were other cuts on her body but that was there one that had ended her life. She was naked and she was dead...she was dead.

"We enjoyed that one," said a smooth voice from her left.

Kya looked up into the face of the man that had enjoyed torturing her over the last few centuries. He had a well groomed tash on his chin that was a in the dime light a pure and horrible black. His head was bare and his skin pale. His eyes were a blue so bright they looked like the clearest ocean waters...the man was part Water tribe.

He was muscular and he was naked and the look in his eyes was one of pure lust. If she didn't do something e would be doing something to her.

He smiled calmly at her, "We all enjoyed her," he continued, "over and over, again and again. And screamed, she screamed your name, she screamed for help and she just screamed. And once we got to the point that she seemed ready to die, we kept going an till we were bored with her. Then we killed her and you know what her last words were," he leaned in closer to her, "Kya..."

And screamed then, without thought or reason, she just screamed. She let her anger consume her, her every fibber was engulfed in her rage and she felt powerful, so very powerful. She felt the world around her and she hated it to the core of her being.

She rose to her feet with more ease than she thought was possible. She looked the naked man that had killed the woman she loved and clenched her right hand into a fist and thrust it sharply towards the man.

The metal floor ripped itself apart and descended on the man in a avalanche of twisted metal. It moved to fast for the man to react, in the haze of her condition she did not remember what happened to him only that she went through the wreckage later she could find no trace of his body.

Wind ripped around the room circulating around her body and lifting her from the ground and into the air. Turning over sharply she kicked off the ceiling and fired herself into the metal plating. As she passed through each of the floors she bent the floor down crippling the entire structure.

Reaching the bottom she ripped through the flooring and onto the dessert floor. She looked up at the enormous construction that was slowly collapsing in on its self. But she was not done yet, swirling her arms in a spiralling motion she bent the sand around her up in a tornado of sand that ripped through the metal structure forcing it to buckle and collapse.

Screaming her pain to world she made claw like gestures out the wreckage an brought her hands down slowly. The wreckage slowly sank into the sand, she heard the sound of screaming but she didn't care. Once the sand covered enough of the structure she clenched her hands and brought her hands back sharply to her waist and with the sound of grinding metal and a blast of sand what was left of the wreckage was crushed and the screams died.

But this did nothing to quell her anger, she flung her hands out screaming her hated to the dessert letting the sand the wind spin around her forming a colossal storm of sand and air and picked up what was left of the wreckage and spun it around her.

She wanted this world to end, she wanted it all to just die and leave her be.

...She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, she tried to shrug it off but it seemed attached to her shoulder. She turned sharply to face the intruder and she froze. The man before her had a strange blue glow to his body, he was handsome (around 30ish) had a short beard around his mouth and was dressed in long loose clothing. But what really caught her attention was the arrow, tattooed on his smooth bald head.

"_It's ok," _he said and she felt her anger begin to ebb away, "_were all here for you."_

She began to cry but it wasn't the hysterics she was in before, she was just letting out her grief. She flung herself into his arms and sobbed the wind around her fading away leaving only the carnage she had wrought.

"_Don't worry Kya," _he said kindly, _"you're doing well and you won't be alone anymore I've found you someone to help you," _he looked down at her and smiled, "_chin up kid,"_ he said and faded away.

She knelt there for a while in shock, eventually her tiredness overcame her and she collapsed onto the ground. As she rested a sheet of grey fabric fluttered down on top of her.

A single figure dressed in a long green cloak approached the sleeping Kya, she looked down at the sleeping girl and laughed slightly, "So this is where you were Twinkle Toes," Toph laughed and spat onto the ground.

* * *

Ok i know that was not really worth the wait but I hope you like it, no more Lay and a first appearance for Aang. I hope you enjoyed it, Im trying to come up with another chapter and this one wont take three years to come through.


End file.
